Une petite givre de bonheur
by 3aniwa blue
Summary: Krilin et C-18. Mais comment cela a-t-il bien pu arriver! Découvrez la vérité et rien que la vérité ici! Comment l'amour peut naître entre l'homme et l'androïde à l'époque blanche des fêtes...
1. Un cadeau pour noël

Hum… Il vous arrive certainement de vous demander : « Mais comment ça s'est produit? » Je tâcherais donc d'inventer ce que n'a pas voulu nous démontrer l'auteur de DBZ en écrivant l'histoire d'amour, comique et touchante, de Krilin, cotoyant C-18, et comment l'amour pu naître entre eux, à l'époque blanche des fêtes.

Couple : Krilin et C-18

Ce fan-fic était une réalisation que je souhaitais faire, il y a très longtemps. Mais je craignais simplement de ne pas pouvoir la terminer… (Je fais tellement de fan-fic!) … Mais je me suis relever mes manches! Et à présent, je prends le temps, l'énergie et la force de mes doigts pour créer cette mignonne histoire, qui parlera de comment Krilin c'est casé avec C-18!

Une petite givre de bonheur

_Chapitre 1 : Un cadeau pour Noël_

Dans les rues d'une charmante ville, la foule se pressait pour les préparatives de la célèbre fête commerciale et catholique de Noël. Dans cette foule, se déplaçait un petit personnage, qui avait fait un long voyage, afin de trouver un cadeau à offrir à son hôte et ses nombreux amis.

-Hum… Bon, pour Tortue Génial, cette statuette de trionyx! Pour Oolong… cette culotte à pois fera l'affaire! répéta machinalement le nain en énumérant la marchandise qu'il avait trouvée et achetée dans les boutiques, presque en saturation de marchandise.

À trois jours de Noël… il était vrai que Krilin était plutôt tard… Bien sûr, il savait que certain de son groupe, comme Piccolo, Dende, Mister Popo, et peut-être même les Saiyans, ne feraient pas de cadeaux, dans le prochain jour de fête! Mais en tant qu'humain, ayant déjà fêter, et surtout, appréciant vraiment cette heureuse fête, il voulait la célébrer, malgré tout ce qui s'était produit.

Cela faisait sept moins, depuis ce 3 mai, à 9 km au sud Ouest de la capitale du sud, qu'il avait combattu les Cyborgs, puis peu après Cell. Durant tout ce temps, il avait pensé à cette rencontre avec l'androïde qui lui avait volé son cœur.

« C-18, où es-tu? » demanda-t-il, en serrant ses paquets sur son ventre, sans cesse cogner par les gens.

Ils rentraient chez eux, avec des amis, leurs familles, ou pour les plus chanceux, une copine. Pour lui, quand il rentrerait, se serait tout afin différent. Comme seul famille, il avait Tortue Génial, son maître, dont sa force était à présent bien plus grande que lui. Malgré tout, il honorait son maître, le respectait, et lui était très reconnaissant de le loger gratuitement. Mais… ça ne l'empêchait pas d'envier les autres, qui avait encore des parents, des frères et sœurs… des enfants.

Il secoua la tête, et se décida enfin à bouger, sachant que s'il avait trouvé deux cadeaux, il lui en restait encore une vingtaine à trouver.

-Je pourrais faire un cadeau familial à Sangohan et sa famille! Ouais, ça sera moins cher! pensa-t-il tout haut, la pensée de la famille le ramenant toujours vers son chanceux ami.

Chanceux, chanceux… Ça dépendait de la façon dont on voyait les choses! Chichi était celle qui avait toujours mené leur couple! Lui, il n'aurait pas pu supporter son caractère de meneuse et de mère poule! Pas pour tout l'or du monde!

« Sangoku n'est pas le plus veinard. » pensa-t-il, en achetant une grosse dinde et tentant de la ranger dans ces sacs, bien qu'il savait qu'à présent, au ciel, il avait une plus grande liberté.

Lui, il était encore totalement libre! À part la promesse qu'il avait fait à Tortue Génial, de lui dire quand il revenait de ses escapades, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait! Dépenser tout les sous qu'il gagnait dans les défis et compétions d'art martiaux, visitez les contrés éloignés, côtoyez toutes les régions du monde, les plus riches au plus malfamés, etc.

Oui, il avait une franche liberté! Une liberté qui ferait jalousie bien des pères et des maris. Pourtant… Lui, cette liberté de dépense, déplacement, et autres, ce n'était pas de ça qu'il rêvait.

Il rêvait… Enfin, ces rêves étaient des rêves. Il ne pouvait pas les réaliser s'il ne s'en donnait pas la peine!

-Ça coûtera 2000 senzus! renseigna la vendeuse, quand il arriva pour acheter un ensemble de mitaines et tuques pour Tenshihan, Chaozu et encore un autre pour Yamcha et Plume.

Il fouilla dans sa bourse et ne trouva pas cette somme. Gêné, il demanda à la jeune dame de laisser ces objets de côté, qu'il allait revenir avec la somme désiré. Il sortit à toute hâte du magasin, observant dans toutes les directions pour trouver une banque. En voyant une de l'autre côté de la rue, il sauta avec agilité, faisant de belle pirouette, afin d'y arriver, malgré l'embouteillage qui barrait le passage.

S'il ne se dépêchait pas, ces ensembles de laine pourraient se faire acheter par un autre client! À quelques jours de Noël, toute la marchandise des boutiques disparaissait en quelques secondes!

Donc, en entrant dans la banque de senzu, il ne penserait jamais à voir quelques secondes plus tard un visage familier. Tout particulièrement celui qui le hantait.

Il allait voir le préposé, ne remarquant pas que son air accroupit était plutôt étrange. Il lui demanda donc d'ouvrir son compte et d'en retirer une somme tel que 4000 senzus, mais voyant que ce dernier regardait un point à sa gauche, il tourna la tête. Et ce qu'il vit le rendit encore plus énerver qu'il ne l'était.

Un voleur! Il tenait, lever dans les airs, un gros personnage, certainement le patron de l'établissement, qui geignait et suppliait que le mécréant ne lui face pas de mal. Durant ce temps, d'autres préposés transportait un gros sac, et le posa à ses pieds. Mais le criminel était trop occuper à observer Krilin comme s'il était un être effrayant, imposant, déstabilisent. Pourtant, il n'était rien de tel! En apparence, même son captif semblait plus dangereux que lui, Krilin! Mais il semblait savoir qu'elle était sa force caché et… et il y avait autre chose. Autre chose qui aurait expliqué son étonnement, le chamboulement émotionnel du voleur à la taille très étroite et à la forte poitrine, une cagoule dissimulant les traits inquiets et ahuris du voleur.

Mais Krilin ne se questionna ni sur son apparence, ni sur son immobilité. Il donna un coup de pied au sac d'argent, l'envoyant derrière les caisses, et se positionna en mode combat.

Le voleur, plus calme, mais ne semblant pas du tout aimer le cours de la situation, lâcha son captif, ce dernier fuyant à quatre pattes vers l'emplacement du butin, et le cagoulé serra ses poings, près pour le combat.

Krilin sauta et donna un coup de pied au criminel, qui bloqua avec son genou et envoya son poing vers le nain.

Ce dernier évita le coup, étonné par tant de force et d'agilité, de la part d'un humain et prépara son poing droit à cogner. Mais le voleur avait aussi prévue ce coup.

Il bloqua le poing, le bloquant par

sa main droite, et l'envoya dans le mur, du même côté que le membre utilisé.

Krilin se releva doucement, ne connaissant que de ses amis qui pouvait dévoiler une telle force. Et encore! Seul Sangoku, Végéta, Piccolo et Sangohan lui semblait assez fort! Euh… et aussi Trunk du futur, mais il ne croyait tout de même pas que ça aurait pu être lui. Et pour ce qui était des quatre autres, aucun était capable, ou perdrait son temps à commettre des vols! Pour ce qui était des plus diaboliques, Végéta vivait grâce à la générosité de sa compagne et Piccolo se suffisait des biens faits de la nature et des courtoisies de Dende.

Non, ça ne pouvait être aucun de ceux là! Qui donc sur terre était de puissants combattants, et assez avare pour voler une banque? Il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à réfléchir. Soudain, le jean que le voleur le mit sur une voix proche de la vérité.

-C… C-17?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à voler une banque?! demanda le petit personnage, décontenançant la fille sous la cagoule.

-Hé! C-17 n'a pas tant de poitrine! répliqua le criminel, Krilin reconnaissant cette voix dès qu'elle eut prononcer le « Hé! ».

-C-18?!!! Mais… Comment…?! fit le nain, ne pouvant pas croire la revoir ainsi, dans… de tel circonstance.

Elle enleva son masque, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de dissimuler son visage, maintenant qu'elle était reconnue. Elle détourna sa tête du nain ahuri et s'avança vers le comptoir.

-Ça vient? demanda-t-elle au même préposé avec qui Krilin avait parlé quand il était rentrer dans la banque.

Celui-ci se dépêcha de lui remettre la somme voulue, toujours dans le sac. Krilin, se remettant peu à peu de sa surprise, se remit dans une position de combat, lui barrant le chemin vers la sortie. Même si c'était elle, il ne pouvait pas la laisser filer! C'était contre la loi, les vols et les menaces de mort! Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose contre elle, connaissant son haut niveau dans l'art du combat, dépassant le sien, il se tint tout de même droit.

« Je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure, mais au moins, ma conscience sera tranquille! » pensa-t-il, serrant les poings autant que la mâchoire, se préparant plus à encaisser plutôt qu'à vraiment faire un combat.

C-18 resta sans bouger, aucune émotion ne transparaissant sur son visage parfait, mais presque hideux, sans expression. Finalement, elle laissa tomber le sac d'argent qu'elle maintenant d'une main sur son épaule et elle leva le bras vers lui, prête à lui lancer une attaque de Ki.

Sur son visage, Krilin ne pouvait ni lire de la joie, ni de la honte, à attaquer un plus faible que soit. Elle semblait n'être rien qu'une machine, bien huiler, bien graisser, avec une couche de peau sur des plaques de métal polie, ne faisant que faire un geste parmi tant d'autres, programmer dans un programme très complexe. Il ne pouvait supporter de la voir ainsi, ne pouvant rien savoir de ses émotions. En partie, ce mystère lui rajoutait du charme, même alors qu'elle était en très de la menacer.

Mais Krilin garda sa position, sachant que s'il se faisait battre par elle, il aurait une bonne excuse à n'avoir pas réussi d'avoir eu des cadeaux pour tous ses amis. Raison stupide, mais c'était tout de même une raison parmi tant d'autre!

Soudain, une sirène de police fit grincer les oreilles des occupants de la banque, et les portes d'entrer claquèrent, une poigné de policiers armée entrant. Krilin fut emporté par le mouvement raide de la porte, et revolant pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans un mur. Cette fois, il préféra rester à terre, ne voulant pas être arrêté à quelques jours de Noël.

Comme il s'en doutait, C-18 ne resta pas pour saluer la police. Elle s'envola tel une comète entre deux agents de police, préférant encore ne pas avoir d'argent cette fois, afin de ne pas gagner en prime les menottes.

Malheureusement, Krilin fut arrêté, les témoins croyant qu'il était complice de la voleuse. Après un long débat qui échouât enfin pour le désavantage du nain, qui devait maintenant passer la nuit en prison, il dut se résoudre à annoncer la nouvelle à Tortue Génial. Comment lui dire que son locataire était considéré comme un criminel par la police, tout ça parce qu'il avait reconnu la vraie criminelle? Il aurait pu lui mentir, lui dire qu'il passait la nuit chez une nouvelle amie, ou qu'il séjournait chez Sangoku, Yamcha, Bulma… Mais il ne pu se résoudre à un tel stratagème.

Il était en très de composé le numéro, se préparant au long silence que ferait Tortue Génial, à la honte qu'il aurait d'avoir un apprentie qui aurait arpenté les parois ombrageuses de ce lieu peu apprécié par la population. Soudain, un policier vint le stopper, lui disant qu'on avait payé sa quotient.

-Hein…?! Mais qui…? demanda le nain, se faisant lancer son manteau et son foulard.

Il se retrouva sur le pas de l'entrée du centre de police. Il tourna ses yeux dans toutes les directions, mais ne vu personne qu'il ne connaissait. Il remarqua par contre une voiture qui faisait des clignotants, à l'autre bout de la rue à six voies. Regardant à gauche et à droite, il traversa, arrivant à côté du véhicule, tentant de voir à deux mètre de distance de la portière le conducteur. Il vit seulement une main lui faire signe de la main de rentrer par de l'autre côté. l le fit, se doutant qu'un individu ne pourrait pas faire rentrer un nain au allure paumé s'il ne le connaissait pas.

Il rentra et ferma la portière, frottant ses mains frigorifiés du froid l'une contre l'autre, et tourna sa tête vers le fameux conducteur. Il faillit faire une crise cardiaque en se retrouvant encore une fois à côté de C-18.

-Toi?! Mais qu'est-ce que… tu fais devant le poste de police?! Tu veux… te rendre? demanda l'attristé personnage, bien que doutant que cette foncière dame ne ferait jamais rien de tel.

-Non. Je… J'ai payé ta peine. Comme ça, on n'est quitte, pour le silence que tu as fait de mon identité! expliqua-t-elle, les bras croisés, regardant dans le pare-brise qui se recouvrait peu à peu de neige.

-… Qu'est-ce que je leur aurais dit de toute façon? Je ne crois même pas qu'on te connaît sous le nom de C-18! répliqua le petit personnage, pour se donner un air moins adorable qu'à l'habitude.

Elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas à s'imaginer qu'il allait la couvrir à chaque fois qu'il la verrait commettre un crime.

-… Si tu veux savoir, C-18 est à présent une criminelle très recherchée par deux continents! … Non, trois, maintenant que j'ai voler cinq de leurs banques! rajouta-t-elle, presque avec de la fierté dans sa voix.

Mais cette aveux découragea le nain, ne la pensant pas si terrible. « Est-elle aussi méchante que la vilaine Lunch?! » se demanda-t-il, mais en se taisant, ne désirant pas vraiment le savoir.

-Ou… Ouah! C'est bien… pour toi! Je veux dire… tu vas avoir assez d'argent pour t'amuser avec ton frère! En passant, joyeux Noël! s'écria-t-il, n'oubliant pas cette fête était un événement heureux pour tous, même… pour les cyborgs.

Mais C-18 le dévisagea, ne semblant pas comprendre sa joie, ni comment il pouvait s'imaginer que…

-Je ne vis ni ne côtoie mon frère! On s'est donner rendez-vous à fin janvier! Je ne peux quand même pas, même s'il est sensé être adulte, le laissé trop de temps tout seul! expliqua-t-elle, bien que ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui disait tout ça, à ce petit homme.

-Tu… Tu vas passez les fêtes sans ton frère? demanda Krilin, n'en revenant pas.

Il pensait qu'ils étaient proche, elle et son jumeau. C'était bien triste, de savoir qu'elle serait sans lui pour ces instants de joie et de réunion.

-C'est pas changement! Je suis toujours seul, à cette époque de l'hiver! confia-t-elle, de plus en plus dérangé par son attention et la peine qu'il avait pour elle, alors qu'elle ne se sentait nullement attristé de son sort.

Bien des gens voudraient être dans sa situation! Libre, indépendant, aucune attache et avec des super pouvoir! Après une légère réflexion, Krilin devint aussi être dans cette lignée, mais elle n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Elle ignorait ce qu'était et remplissait sa vie.

Krilin, en l'entendant parler ainsi, s'empêcha de la plaindre, et de larmoyer sur son sort. Ou pire : de répliquer que sa vie était presque identique, mais en un peu mieux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Il lui demanda simplement comment elle fêtait Noël, alors.

-Si tu as besoin de décoration pour ton sapin, le magasin, là, au fond de la rue, qui semble encore ouv…! commença le généreux personnage, avant de se faire rire au nez. Qu'est-ce qui a de si drôle?

-Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de décoration, en n'ayant ni sapin, ni lieu où le mettre?! répliqua l'androïde, avant d'expliquer, sous l'air étonné et tanné des élans de gentillesse de Krilin.

Elle l'avait tiré d'un mauvais pas, il n'avait pas pour autant se rendre autant ridicule à vouloir lui apporter de la joie! Non, elle ne comprenait pas son but, quand il lui suggérait des choses de la sorte.

-Tu n'as pas de lieu…?! Pas de maison, ni appart?

-… Je suis avare, point final! Je couche ici! expliqua-t-elle, en faisant un geste plat de la main, démontrant sa voiture.

-Ici?! Mais tu dois geler! s'exclama Krilin, avant de douter si… si elle pouvait vraiment ressentir le froid.

Elle profita de son doute pour tenter de rendre moins pire à la vision d'un garçon honnête son existence.

-Je ne ressens ni froid, ni chaud! répliqua-t-elle, en croisant ses bras derrière la tête.

-… Ah… Ben alors, si c'est comme ça, je peux ouvrir la fenêtre! Je commence à avoir un peu chaud, ici! s'exclama Krilin, en étirant son bras vers le bouton contrôlant la hauteur du pare brise.

-Hé! gronda C-18, l'empêchant d'agir ainsi en retenant sa main, fâchée.

Il sourit, satisfait, ayant eu la réponse qu'il voulait! (Elle sentait le froid!)

-Bon! Plus la peine de chercher un lieu où passer les fêtes! Je t'invite! S'exclama-t-il, comme il aurait fait à un bon ami.

-… Hein?! Tu veux dire… Chez toi?

-Chez Tortue Génial! Je réside chez mon maître d'arts martiaux! Si ça te chante, d'avoir eu peu de compagnie, à ce moment de l'année, ça serait chouette! Je veux dire… C'est comme tu veux! Je ne veux pas t'obliger, mais on aurait bien besoin d'aide à préparer le réveillon!

-… Est-ce que je vais devoir payer quelque chose? demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait eu encore cet immense élan de gentillesse.

-Euh… À part des cadeaux, si tu veux en faire à quelque, je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais à débourser!

-Ah… parce qu'il faut que je fasses obligatoirement un cadeau à quelque…, fit-elle, s'étant douté que c'était pour une histoire du genre qu'il l'avait invité.

-Ben non! Un cadeau, c'est avec le cœur qu'on le fait! Pas par obligation! Moi, j'en fais à mes amis, parce que c'est chouette, d'en recevoir! Alors, pour leur faire plaisir, j'en trouve, j'en fais, j'en achète!

-… Donc, une dépense de temps et d'argent! jugea C-18.

-… Ça dépend de l'angle qu'on voit les choses! avoua-t-il, quelques gouttes de sueurs sur le front.

Il remit son foulard, sortit, et laissa la portière ouverte. Avec un temps de réflexion, il se décida de sortir un morceau de papier.

-Tiens! Ce sont les coordonnées de notre île! … Ne les donne à personne de non recommandable! Tortue génial aime la tranquilité… et moi aussi! Expliqua-t-il, avant de la saluer, fermer la porte, et de s'en voler.

Il craignait avoir fait une faute. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne profiterait pas de cette info pour leur faire du tort.

En observant le petit homme chauve disparaître dans le ciel étoilé, elle sourit.

« Des vacances de Noël… avec des gens d'ont lui… Et sans payer quoi que se soit… Mouais, ça pourrait être bien! » pensa-t-elle finalement, après mur et bonne réflexion.


	2. Une invitée pour Noël

_Chapitre 2 : Une invitée pour les préparatifs de Noël_

Une douce musique joyeuse des temps des fêtes jouait à la radio. Alors que Plume tentait d'aider Oolong à mettre une guirlande de lumière dans un palmier en pot, Tortue Génial veillait, à la cuisine, observant le ciel noir d'hiver. Krilin tardait. C'était certainement pourquoi il était toujours debout, devant cette fenêtre, à 9 heures du soir. Ou peut-être que ces yeux étaient dirigé vers autre chose que vers le ciel.

Effectivement, il y avait un magazine cochon retenu contre la vitre. Oolong le remarqua et cessa d'aider son frangin, qui lui aussi se tanna, pour aller voir ce que les deux autres faisaient.

-Hé! Mais… Vous regardiez un magazine cochon, maître Roshi, alors que nous pensions que vous vous en faisiez pour Krilin?! Espèce de monstre sans cœur! De vieux manipulateur! s'exclama le chat, vraiment écoeuré qu'ils aillent, lui et Yamcha, accepté de séjourner chez lui durant le réveillon.

Il fallait dire que ce joueur de Base-ball avait de moins en moins de match, surtout en cette saison. Il dégradait sa relation avec Bulma, ou plutôt, ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, et donc, elle ne voulait pas de lui pour les fêtes. L'invitation leur avait alors semblés comme un miracle. Mais à présent, Plume se demandait s'ils pourraient supporter ces deux obsédés épouvantables bien longtemps.

-Mais non! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Plume! Seulement… j'ai bien le droit de me changer les idées, tout en levant mes yeux vers l'obscurité de la nuit, pour tenter de deviner la silhouette de notre jeune ami! se défendit avec énergie le vieux maître, avant de changer de sujet. Et toi alors? Tu ne m'as pas dit que Yamcha venait nous aider à la décoration de la maison au souper?

-Bof! Vous connaissez Yamcha! Toujours partant pour fêter, mais pour ce qui est de les concevoir… Oh! Oh! Oh! Je le vois! Je le vois! s'exclama joyeusement le petit transformeur.

Le vieux papi chauve se tourna lentement, s'attendant à voir l'air voyou de Yamcha.

-Alors comme ça, tu n'aimes pas concevoir les fê… , commença-t-il, avant d'être face à un Krilin métamorphosé.

Il les salua, s'excusa à peine de rentrer si tard et volant dans l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre, claquant la porte. Tortue Génial, cette fois bien plus inquiet que quand il n'était pas encore rentré, demanda aux deux autres de rester en bas, il allait se charger de savoir ce qu'il avait et de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Car son visage n'était pas celui d'un homme heureux et prêt à fêter Noël.

Il monta doucement les marches, pensant à ne pas faire trop de bruit, afin de ne pas le brusquer. Il tendit l'oreille, afin d'être sur de ne pas le déranger, et frappa à la porte. N'entendant aucune réponse, mais remarquant l'entrebâillement, il passa son œil observé les choses dans la pièce. Ce qu'il vit lui fit rappeler des souvenirs. Pas trop bons.

« Mais pourquoi, bon sang, elle te plait autant, cette fille?! Pourquoi tu perds les pédales à chaque fois que tu la vois?! Et comment as-tu pu lui donner les coordonnés de notre maison?! » se disputa mentalement Krilin.

-Oh… Mais elle les savait déjà! répliqua la voix de Maître Karine.

-Oui, mais que je l'invite en plus, c'était… Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, Maître Karine?! s'exclama Krilin, surpris et choqué que le gros chat blanc soit là et aille franchit le seuil de cette pièce, représentant de son intimité.

-C'est Tortue Génial! Il m'a demandé de venir te conseiller. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de le faire lui-même! Hum-hum! Et oui, il n'est pas très doué, dans les histoires de femme!

-… Euh… Comment savait-il que…?! interrogea le nain, ses six points de sur son front se rapprochant par les plis soupçonneux et inquiet.

-Il ne sait peut-être pas lire les pensées, mais il sait quand un individu de son espèce et de son sexe a le mal… le mal d'amour, oui! expliqua Karine, un ton très sage et de confident dans la voix.

-Mais j'ai pas de mal! Non, il n'y a aucun mal… Seulement… ce que j'ai fait était mal! avoua finalement Krilin, ayant une mine bien basse.

-Raconte, demanda doucement le félin, encourageant son ami en lui donnant une tisane de senzu.

Après avoir bu de cette liqueur, il se mit à conter ce qui s'était passé, en cette soirée d'hiver et d'avant fête. Karine hocha fréquemment de la tête, car bien qu'il n'aille pas vécu d'histoire du genre (peu de femme monte jusqu'en haut de sa tour, alors, pour des raisons de conversation ou de relation, nulle nulle nulle!(Zéros!)), il comprenait ce que ressentait un guerrier devant le doute et l'incertitude de son avenir.

-Tout individu se retrouve, un jour, devant un choix. Poursuivre notre vie comme elle semble être faite, dans sa douceur et sa tranquillité, sans tracas, sans surprise... Ou encore tenter de trouver une nouvelle voie, une voie où on serait plus fait pour.

Le vieux chat raconta cela avec une légère pointe de nostalgie, comme s'il avait vécu tout ce doute que lui, petit gentil mais inquiet nain malheureux, vivait. Il lui demanda si lui, Maître Karine, connaissait des gens qui avait du prendre ce choix terrible. Doucement, les babines du grand félin se retroussèrent et il ria, comme le son d'une cloche. Ha! Ha! Ha! (Bang! Bang! Bang!)

-Je suis de ceux qui ont décidé de demeurer sur le chemin tout tracer de leur vie! Oui, je suis demeuré à la tour, j'ai continuer de faire pousser les plantes à Senzus. Bien que ma vie ne soit pas très trépidantes, je suis sûr que bien des gens sont encore aujourd'hui de ce monde grâce à ces graines magiques! Et la tour représente un défi de taille, pour la génération passé et avenir!

-Oui! Vous avez fait le bon choix! s'exclama Krilin, se demandant se qu'ils auraient fait, les combattants de la terre, sans lui.

-… Je le pense la plupart du temps, oui… Mais des fois, je m'imagine… ailleurs, faisant autre que chose que supporter cet estomac sur pattes! déclara-t-il, parlant de Yajirobé. Mais… pour mon existence, ça m'enlève un grand poids de solitude.

Sous l'air inquiet de Krilin, Karine le soulagea en lui expliquant que ce n'était rien, que ce peureux mais brave bougre lui changeait tellement les idées qu'ils passaient presque plus de temps à se disputer plutôt qu'à vraiment travailler à la récolte des Senzus.

-Enfin, il n'est pas question de moi! Toi, tu devrais choisir bientôt, mon ami, ce qui est fait pour toi : ta vie présente ou… l'aventure au côté de cette dame…

Lui?! Vivre… avec C-18? Il n'avait peut-être pas si bien fait de ne pas dire l'identité de la jeune femme à son interlocuteur. Car personne ne pouvait vraiment croire que lui et elle… cette si puissante femme, si terrible, si maniaque de l'argent et de l'action…! Brutale, méchante… comment lui, doux, gentil, lui qui détestait tout ce qui était contre les bonnes choses, les règles élémentaires qu'il défendait et les causes justes… Comment tout deux, elle démon de beauté, et lui, cupidon potelé, pourraient-ils s'entendre?!

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une déflagration au niveau du cœur à chaque fois qu'il la voyait… ou encore, quand il avait un léger malaise, à son souvenir… Enfin, ce n'était pas de bonne raison pour se lier avec une personne! Vivre ensemble, c'était accepter qualité et défaut de l'autre! Acceptez la famille de l'autre! Et bien qu'il lui aille sembler, en cette douce soirée d'hiver, avoir pu parler de manière civilisé avec C-18, il ne pouvait espérer aussi bien s'entendre avec son frère jumeau, C-17.

-Hum… Tu as bien de désagréables pensées… Elle va te rendre fou, si tu te rabaisses, en pensant que tu es…, commença Maître Karine, en se pinçant avec douceur, perdu dans ses pensées, ses moustaches de félin.

-Vous lisez dans mes pensées?! s'indigna le brave bonze.

-Euh… C'est Tortue Génial qui m'a dit que tu agissais comme un homme ayant commis une grave faute! Pourtant… inviter une personne qu'on apprécie, ce n'est pas mal!

-!!! Je le savais, vous lisez dans mes pensées! s'exclama Krilin, s'éloignant d'un bon du vieux maître, son visage n'exprimant que signe de trahison et de colère.

-Du calme! Je devais bien savoir ce qui se passait pour te conseiller! Mais…! s'épouvanta le gros chat, en se faisant expulser de la petite chambre.

Il sautilla de marche en marche, telle une balle rebondissante, puis retomba devant la table du salon, là où l'attendait Tortue Génial, ayant lui aussi une tisane de Senzu à la main.

-Alors… tu l'as brusqué? questionna-t-il, avant de prendre une longue gorgée du nectar, en éteignant le son de la télé.

-Arhhh! Les jeunes et les problèmes d'amour! … Non, ce n'est plus comme à mon époque! se résigna Karine, en s'assoyant au sofa, se grattant la tête, se demandant vraiment quel était le problème, entre Krilin et sa dulcinée mécanique.

-Nous sommes tout deux dépassés par les événements! … Mais sachez qu'on est tous différents! On croit tout deux que c'est un mauvais début… mais Krilin n'est pas assez stupide pour se sous-estimer bien longtemps! Et comme à son habitude, il gravira la montagne, petit à petit! expliqua le maître des tortues, étant confiant, malgré les chances presque minimes de bonheur à un couple aussi étrange.

Vraiment? Est-ce que Krilin pourra trouver le bonheur? Et surtout… vivra-t-il un joyeux temps des fêtes?!


	3. Les préparatifs

**Les reviews sont bienvenues.** _Chapitre 3 : Les préparatifs…, une joie de partage avant les temps des fêtes!_

S'étant endormi tout habillé, toujours plongé dans de mauvaises pensées et des songes bien sombres, Krilin vit le matin avec soulagement. La nuit avait été remplie de cauchemars, de réveil baignant de doutes sur les prochains événements, et surtout… pour la sûreté de ses amis. Tout ça à cause qu'il avait été invité cette fille au temps des fêtes. Mais jamais il n'irait contre le geste généreux, cette promesse qu'elle serait la bienvenue pour Noël et le jour de l'an!

Il bailla, changea de tenue, puis descendit pour faire le petit déjeuner.

Devant la fenêtre, il y avait une personne debout, qui semblait attendre depuis un moment. Il pensa, par habitude, que c'était Tortue Génial qui avait fait un tour autour de sa maison et attendait en lisant un magazine cochon que lui, brave et gentil chauve, se daigne de faire de déjeuner. Il se mit donc sur les bouchées doubles, faisant sauter des crêpes congelés dans le grille-pain, sortant verre et y versant du jus d'ananas frais, mettant en valeur la corbeille de fruit au milieu de la table, parant les napperons d'assiettes, y rajoutant les vénérables couverts. Enfin, il fit chauffer de l'eau chaude pour des cafés et ouvra d'un coup de pied la porte, pour que sa voix portante atteigne celui qui attendait dehors.

-C'est près à manger!

La porte se referma et ne tarda pas à se rouvrir. Krilin, étant déjà attablé et ne faisant pas trop de cas à ce qu'il prenait pour son maître, commençait avec emphase et appétit son assiettée. Il redressa sa tête après sa troisième bouchée de crêpe pour demander s'il avait bien dormi. Son regard rencontra celui de C-18, qui se servait un café. Tout deux parurent surpris, lui de sa présence, elle de son air ahuris.

-Je suis encore bienvenue, non? demanda-t-elle, se préparant à s'en aller s'il décrétait un prix pour le repas qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre.

-Mais… Mais oui! Bien sûr! répliqua Krilin, se forçant à avaler et à agir de manière naturelle, bien que le rouge lui monta aux joues, ses manières de gros mangeurs paressant au grand jour devant une femme. Mais… Où as-tu garé ta voiture, en attendant la fin des fêtes?

« Quel changement de sujet! » se félicita Krilin, bien qu'il se dise mentalement qu'il aurait pu trouver quelque chose d'un peu moins puéril.

Il s'en foutait, où était sa voiture! C'était qu'elle soit là, qui le ravissait et le faisait craindre le pire, tout à la fois.

-… Elle a explosé, après une course poursuite! expliqua-t-elle enfin, ses yeux figeant le panier de fruit, avant de saisir une pomme et d'en prendre une mordée. … J'avais parié sur l'enjeu, alors, j'ai préféré m'éclipser plutôt que de donner ce que je devais aux gars de l'autre char!

-Ah… Tu veux une crêpe? Ou crêpette, ce n'est pas moi qui les ai fait! Je les ai pris dans…! commença à expliquer Krilin, en présentant le plat recueillant un mignon monticule de ses charmantes pâtisseries, se taisant quand C-18 en prie une avec la fourchette destiné à Plume, la mettant dans son assiette, découpant un morceau, le plaçant ensuite dans sa bouche.

Il attendit, mangeant à peine, tout en l'observant manger avec le plus grand détachement une crêpe, sans marmelade, sans compote, sans sirop. Quand elle eut fini, elle finit sa tasse de café, puis ses yeux se reposèrent sur le petit homme, qui baissa les siens sur son assiette.

-… ll n'y a pas beaucoup de décoration, pour une maison s'apprêtant à fêter les fêtes de l'hiver! commenta-t-elle froidement, soulevant un fait bien vrai.

-Oui, j'avoue… Mais c'est qu'on a habitude d'attendre les quelques jours avant Noël pour décorer! C'est une coutume, ici!

-… Ça coûte cher, de payer à chaque année des décorateurs? demanda-t-elle, comme pour se faire une idée si Noël était un gouffre, ou un truc acceptable, économiquement parlant.

Krilin, pour l'une des premières fois en présence de C-18, se mit à rire d'un rire franc, vraiment amusé, en oubliant que ça pourrait vexer son interlocutrice. C-18 fit de gros yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle avait dit, mais se promettant de lui exploser la gueule, s'il riait pour se moquer d'elle.

-On… On décore toujours toute la maison par nous même! expliqua enfin le chauve, quand il eut repris son souffle. Et le fait qu'on soit pour la plupart des experts en art martiaux… ça aide à atteindre les hauts recoins, à tout faire en un temps record, à téléphoner chez Sangoku et Bulma pour qu'ils s'occupent conjointement du festin!

-… Ils vivent ensemble? demanda alors C-18, ne comprenant pas, croyant que la dernière était avec Végéta.

-N… Non! Mais… Chichi, la femme de Sangoku, est très bonne cuisinière, mais ne pourrait pas faire de la bouffe pour tout le monde! Soyons réaliste! Et Bulma est très riche! Mais elle ne pourrait pas dilapider son argent, à chaque année, pour avoir de la bonne bouffe, surtout avec les Saiyans! On dirait que les fêtes leur donne encore plus faim que d'habitude… ce qui est vraiment incroyable, vue leur appétit déjà gigantesque! raconta Krilin, tout joyeux.

C-18 se rendit compte que pour lui, comme pour les autres, ces fêtes étaient des instants joyeux. Mais qui avait-il d'amusant, à des hommes mangeant plus qu'avant, lors de ces événements chéris de la population?

Se rendant compte que l'androïde semblait s'ennuyer de son bla-bla, Krilin lui proposa si elle voudrait l'aider en allant voir les décorations en haut.

- À chaque année, il y en a moins que la dernière fois! Ben oui, ça se brise, les boules, les sapins, les chandelles, avec le temps. Et il faut faire une liste de tout ce qu'il faut renouveler. Par contre, c'est pas trop amusant de faire la revue des décorations tout seul!

-… Je serais payer? demanda-t-elle, ne semblant pas connaître un geste généreux, gratuit.

-Euh… Il faudrait voir à ça avec Tortue Génial! C'est lui qui fait les comptes! Mais je suis sûr qu'on va trouver une manière d'entente pour rendre ton séjour le plus agréable possible! expliqua-t-il, ayant rangé les couverts sales et commençant à grimper l'escalier toute suite après. Tu viens?

C-18 se leva, hocha les épaules. Mieux valait aller voir ces vieux bidules que d'encore observer le panorama infini de l'océan.

Tortue Génial se retourna dans son lit, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Des pas dans l'escalier le réveilla et il ouvrit un œil. De l'entrebâillure de sa porte, il vit passer Krilin.

« Il va certainement au grenier pour voir les décorations de Noël. C'était ben aujourd'hui qu'il faut commencer à… !? » pensa-t-il, avant d'apercevoir une belle beauté blonde, l'air impassible et refermé, mais au corps souple et ferme, passant par le même passage du nain.

Un réveil matin ayant la sonnerie d'une bombe à retardement n'aurait pas eu d'effet différent sur Tortue Génial. Il sauta de son lit, fonça dans le couloir, grimpa silencieuse, en sautillant comme une puce, les marches et arriva juste en arrière de la dame inconnue. Déjà, sa main fripée s'étendait vers l'une des rondeurs inférieures de l'étrangère.

Malheureusement pour lui, C-18 n'était pas considéré comme la plus puissante femme de la terre pour rien! Aussitôt que le vieil homme flamboyant d'énergie sortie de sa chambre, elle serra son poing, sentant une présence perverse sur ces talons. Dès que l'air se déplaçait, très légèrement, vers le bas de sa jupe, elle se tourna brutalement et envoya son poing dans le ventre du vieux maître. Il revola à travers le plafond de la maison, et bien plus loin, dans la mer, un plouf se fit entendre.

Krilin se retourna, demanda à son invitée s'il y avait eu quelque chose, ayant sentit que le Ki d'une personne disparaître de la maison.

-… Rien… J'ai fait la rencontre du propriétaire, c'est tout! … C'est bien un vieux pervers? questionna la dame, ne voulant surtout pas mélanger d'individu.

-Euh… Non, tu ne te trompes pas! Il est effectivement légèrement accro aux jolies femmes! Mais… ça ne fait pas une mauvaise personne… pour ses amis! commença-t-il, avant de réaliser qu'elle avait bien pu le tuer, vu qu'elle ne déployait pas de Ki lors de ses attaques. Dit… il va bien?

-… S'il sait nager, il est en très de barboter au milieu de l'océan! répliqua-t-elle avec banalité, en hochant les épaules, les mains dans les poches.

-Ah! Quelle chance! J'ai cru…! Enfin bon, c'est en haut, les décorations! compléta finalement Krilin, ne voulant pas lui rappeler qu'elle _aurait pu_ le tuer.

Après avoir marcher cinq marches de plus, passé une trappe grinçante, ils arrivèrent dans un grenier légèrement poussiéreux. Le guide éventa l'air où flottait des centaines de grains de poussière, fouillant dans les boîtes celle qui aurait marqué sur sa paroi « DÉCO DE NOËL ET AUTRES ».

-C'est là! expliqua-t-elle, en pointant un cube en carton en haut d'un tas de ses congénères.

-Ah! Oui, je la vois! s'écria Krilin, tout content, s'en allant pour la prendre…

…quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était trop haute pour lui. Légèrement vexé, il flotta pour la chercher, sous le regard froid d'aigle de C-18.

Il faisait de son mieux pour paraître gai, mais la situation le gênait beaucoup. Et ils étaient à trois jours de Noël… comment allait-il faire pour supporter son regard, ses répliques, toujours ayant cette même froideur, ce même détachement dans la moindre de ses réactions, comme si rien qui se passait autour d'elle n'avait de vrai importance, comme si tout cela était une fiction, une histoire qu'elle pouvait arrêter en un claquement de doigts. Il fallait dire que c'était… un peu vrai! Elle était si puissante…! Elle pourrait tuer n'importe quel individu qui la dérange par un coup ou un regard. C'était effrayant!

Malgré tout, il était tout de même conquis par ses airs farouches et attristés, devinant quelle existence triste elle vivait, en étant l'unique de son espèce d'humain androïde. Il se rappelait très bien le défavoritisme qu'il vivait à sa première école d'arts martiaux, où tout le monde le dépassait grandement par la taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? questionna soudain l'invitée, s'ennuyant pendant que le nain était bloqué dans les airs.

-Euh… Je vérifiais seulement si le toit n'avait pas de fuite! N-on! Pas de fuite! fit-il, en redescendant et en lui passant la boite.

-… Faudrait mieux faire la revue de ces décorations dans cuisine ou salon, non? Y a trop de poussière, là! expliqua-t-elle, sentant une motte de poussière lui tomber sur la tête.

-Oui, tu as… argh! s'écria Krilin, ayant bousculer une armoire, cette dernière s'ouvrant, envoyant son contenu sur le pauvre petit sans nez : de la poussière.

Ainsi, au moins, il ne mourut pas étouffer sous le choc! Mais ce n'était pas disons très agréable. C-18 dut venir à son secours, tenant la boîte d'une main et extirpant le nain par le collais de l'autre.

Descendant de l'escaler de cette posture peu orthodoxe, ils arrivèrent dans le salon alors que Yamcha rentrait de sa sortie de la vieille, les yeux rougis par la fatigue, le nez lui-même ayant cette teinte. Il n'avait pas bu rien que du thé, hier soir!

-Salup Krinin! fit Yamcha, en apitchounant, les sous-entendus de l'auteure étant faux, il avait seulement attraper un rhume.

Il prit cinq gauffres et monta dans sa chambre pour se mettre sous la couette, sans démontrer la moindre surprise de la présence de C-18 et de la posture de Krilin.

-… Salut Yamcha! fit le nain un peu en retard, avant qu'enfin la jeune dame eut l'idée de le lâcher et qu'il atterrisse sur ses pieds.

-Alors, qui a-t-il là dedans? fit tout haut Krilin, alors que l'autre l'ouvrait sur la table. Hum… des boules de Noël! Bien! Des guirlandes, excellents, des bougies, des allumettes! Oh! Un service à vaisselle pour cent personnes! Un faux poêle! Une…

-… Je comprends mieux pourquoi ça ne pesait pas rien, ce carton! commenta C-18, en prenant une décoration ressortant de ce gros tas. C'est quoi ça?

Krilin saisit la bougie entourer d'un ruban jaune, étant doté de six points, comme sur son front.

-C'est un souvenir de ma première année… au temple de tarin! expliqua-t-il, les yeux songeur, dans le vague, à ce souvenir, tout en lissant le nœud du ruban autour de la petite chandelle jaunâtre.

-… Ah, je me disais que tu ressemblais à un bonze, aussi! s'exclama-t-elle, croisant les bras, l'imaginant bien faire des prières devant une statue de bouddha pas plus haut que lui, son jumeau obèse.

-Mais…! Je ne suis plus dans ce temple! Là, je suis… enfin, j'ai été l'apprenti de Tortue Génial, mais là…, commença-t-il, avant de se taire.

C'est vrai qu'après Noël, il n'aura plus grand-chose à faire! Plus besoin de s'entraîner, à présent que les androïdes… dont l'une étant chez lui, ne cherchaient plus à vaincre leur ami, Sangoku. À la pensée de son ami mort, il sentit une goutte d'eau lui monté à l'œil, mais il se frotta aussitôt la paupière pour la chasser.

C-18, qui ne lisait pas dans les pensées, crut alors que Krilin…

-Tu voudrais y retourner? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?! demanda-t-elle, assise de manière décontracte dans sa chaise, bien que se sentant mal à l'aise d'autant parler à une autre personne.

Ça ne lui arrivait presque plus d'avoir des discutions, depuis que son frère faisait sa vie de son bord. Et il ne faudrait quand même pas que le nain s'imagine des choses! C'était pas parce qu'il lui avait sauver la vie et ressusciter son frère qu'elle lui tomberait dans les bras! Une chance, ça ne semblait pas être le cadet de son soucis, se qu'elle pensait de lui.

-Hein?! fit Krilin, se rendant compte que ses agissements songeurs pouvaient mal paraître, vu que le dernier sujet était son ancienne école, et non pas la perte de son ami. … J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensée! Mais… les gens là-bas ne sont pas de mon niveau et… je ne crois pas qu'il voudrait de moi! Enfin… on n'a pas grand-chose en rapport! C'était un coup de folie dans mon jeune âge! Hé hé hé hé! Oh, une recette de farce!

Sur ce, il se remit à fouiller dans la boîte, laissant C-18 à court de réponse, auriant bien voulu en savoir plus sur le passé du fameux « bonze ».

Rendu à l'heure du dîner, Oolong descendit prendre son déjeuner, étant resté au lit pour de sombres raisons. Quand il vit Krilin faire le dîner, le petit cochon se rendit compte à quel point la journée était commencée.

-Quoi?! Déjà le dîner?!

-Ouaip, mais ne t'en fait pas pour les préparations des fêtes! expliqua le guerrier, en goûtant à sa soupe, poursuivant ensuite sa préparation. J'ai eu de l'aide pour les préparatifs! Il va rester la popote, les invitations et faire nettoyage pis décoration!

-… Dis donc, t'en as pas fait grand-chose, ce matin! Je te ferais rappeler que c'est dans deux jours et demi, Noël! Faudra un sapin! Et compte pas sur mes sous pour t'aider! La dernière fois que j'ai aidé pour ce genre de sauteries, vous m'avez littéralement déplumé! se rappela amèrement, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix et dans ses sourcils broussailleux, le porc.

-T'avais juste à pas te déguiser en dinde pour zieuter Bulma dans les toilettes! Et va t'attabler, c'est presque près! prévint Krilin, rajoutant quelques épices.

-Hum! fit le porcelet, se tirant une chaise et s'assoyant, prenant une toast dans un plat en attendant le plat de résistance.

Il remarqua seulement là la jolie mais étrangement froide jeune femme, elle aussi assise à la table, le menton dans ses mains, observant Krilin cuisiner. Ne la connaissant pas, mais se doutant par sa manière de regarder son ami qui ne correspondait à aucune émotion, mais plutôt seulement à une attente, que c'était pas sa copine. Qui plus est, ils l'auraient su, eux, les potes de Krilin, s'il avait quelque dans sa vie!

-… Bonjour! fit bravement le porc, s'en allant pour se présenter quand…

…la dame tourna ses yeux vers lui, ne semblant pas le considérer comme un être humain, ou quoi que se soit de semblable… d'égale à sa personne! Voilà! C'était un regard semblable qu'elle avait jeter à Krilin, mais lui, pour sa part, n'étant pas fort du tout, n'aimait ni être dévisager, ni ainsi regarder de haut, comme si ce n'était pas une femme, mais Végéta qu'il avait en face de lui! Ça lui foutait franchement la trouille! Une chance que Krilin vint couper cette mauvaise aura en apportant la soupe!

-Quant tu auras fini, en apporterais-tu à Yamcha et à Plume? demanda doucement Krilin, se rappelant de la mauvaise mine du grand et beau garçon. Ce dernier doit être à son chevet, et notre grand ami ne doit pas avoir les énergies pour descendre!

-Oh! fit le porcelet, en saisissant les deux bols remplies pour Krilin et Tortue Génial, trop content de fuir ainsi le regard pourfendant de la belle blonde.

Krilin comprit alors comme la présence de C-18 devait paraître étrange pour le restant de la bande de la maison.

-Dis…, commença Krilin, assis, s'accoudant sur la table, son poing sous son menton, toujours souriant, mais craignant les conséquences de sa question. Est-ce que tu peux changer ta manière de regarder les autres?

-… Comment ça? demanda-t-elle, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que sa manière d'observer, de régresser les choses, pourrait être un jour percer et considérer comme pas bien.

-Ben… Je comprends que certaines personnes… ou plutôt leurs puissances… te paresse dérisoires! Mais tu es tellement forte que… tu vas finir par te tanner de toujours observer tout le monde de haut!

-Et toi, tu ne vis pas ça?! répliqua-t-elle, sachant que pour les autres humains, Krilin était très costaud.

-… Je suis plus fort que la plupart, mais j'ai quand même des tas de défaut et de points qui me rendent moins bien que d'autres! Si on se comparait sur toutes les échelles, non pas seulement à la force, on serait considéré comme des gens normaux! N… Non pas que je dises que t'a l'air d'une fille normale! voulu se rattraper le maladroit héros, ne sachant plus trop s'il devrait continuer sur sa lancer ou démentir toutes ses paroles plus tôt, en voyant le visage de C-18 se fermer sous une rage silencieuse. Tu es une fille incroyable, avec une personnalité forte et déterminée! Seulement…

-Seulement quoi?! s'énerva C-18, n'ayant jamais pensé que lui, un être déclarant l'aimer, pourrait dire du mal d'elle ou de sa manière de faire.

-… seulement… tu ressembles à une boule d'épine! On n'ose pas t'approcher tellement on n'a peur de se piquer! Et c'est pas seulement triste pour ceux qui voudrait apprendre à mieux te connaître! Ça doit pas être amusant pour toi, qu'on veuille s'enfuir seulement en t'apercevant!

-… SI je suis SI désagréable que ça, POURQUOI TU M'AS INVITÉ CHEZ TOI?! lui hurla-t-elle dans les oreilles, se levant, et après avoir renverser la table, sortie, en arrachant la porte de ses gonds.

Il fallut une minute à Krilin pour se remettre de sa frayeur, pour ensuite décider de ce qu'il devait faire. C-18 n'était pas partie. Elle semblait attendre, en dehors de la maison, comme pour voir s'il oserait s'expliquer, risquant ainsi de plus la fâcher. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas… ne risquait-il pas de perdre une bonne opportunité de s'expliquer, sur ses intentions et sentiments? Il décida qu'il ne prendrait pas ce risque et sortie, ne touchant ni à la table, ni à la porte.

Il préféra se taire, croyant que le silence calmerait son interlocutrice. Puis enfin, s'accotant à la maison, ses bras croisés derrière la tête, tentant d'être confortable malgré ses aveux, il dit :

-Ça me tentait.

Il fallut un instant à l'androïde de se rappeler de quoi parlait le nain. Elle se tourna, l'interrogeant du regard, il répéta, plus complètement, moins gêner qu'avant :

-Ça me tentait de t'inviter, parce que je sens que malgré ce qui nous sépare… on se ressemble!

-Ah oui?! Explique-toi encore! pria brutalement la femme machine, son émotivité dans le domaine de sa colère prouvant bien que c'était une humaine malgré tout.

-On est… différent de la norme! fit-il, inquiéter par le ton de voix de son invitée, mais ne pouvant plus caché sa pensée.

La réaction de C-18 fut violente. Elle se jeta sur lui, rentrant ses doigts pratiquement dans le crâne du nain, ce dernier ayant les yeux agrandis sous la douleur et la surprise. Ainsi, élevé dans les airs contre son gré, Krilin se vit forcer d'écouter les propres pensées de C-18, qui vida son sac une fois pour toute, sa voix n'étant plus qu'une tempête s'abattant avec fracas sur toute chose l'entourant.

-Tu ne sais rien de ce que c'est, d'être différent! Toi, tu es encore normal! Tu n'es pas mi-homme, mi-machine. Tu ne t'es pas fait enlever, quand tu avais atteint à peine la puberté, par un scientifique fou, qui pour la simple raison que tu avais de la famille traite au Ruban rouge, à décidé de jouer les Frankenstein, et à foutre des bouts de métal dans ton corps! Et même si ça sert, d'être hyper force, de pouvoir éclater qui ça me chante, où je veux, je ne peux pas aller dans un Aéroport sans faire Biper tout les repéreurs de métal! Je ne peux même pas aller dans un hôpital par risque qu'on me découvre, moi, la femme machine et qu'on veuille à nouveau me faire subir des tests et des opérations diaboliques!

-… Ça n'a pas l'air drôle, tout ça! J'avoue…, commença Krilin, empêchant C-18 de lui briser le crâne en poussant sur ses mains, que je n'ai pas ce genre de problème! C'est vrai, moi, je ne suis pas un homme machine, comme ton frère jumeau! Je peux aller et rencontrer des gens! Mais… est-ce que ça fait de moi un être heureux? Non, je ne vis pas avec un traumatisme, parce qu'un fou détraqué m'a fait du mal, plus jeune, et que je crois à présent que tout le monde de « normal » me rejetteront! Moi, je suis repousser, écraser, humilier, par une centaine d'individu! Dans mon fameux temple, les autres apprentis me prenaient pour bouc émissaire, et me faisait subir humiliation sur humiliation! Le pire, c'est de se laisser faire, parce qu'on croit vraiment toutes les bêtises qu'on nous dit! Aujourd'hui, malgré toute ma force, je ne suis toujours pas capable de vaincre ma timidité et d'inviter une fille à sortir avec moi! Pourquoi?! Parce que la dernière dont que j'ai cru être le petit copain de cette fille, elle en avait 27 autres! Et tous étaient beaux et riches! Comment je pouvais compétitionner avec ça?!

Toi, au moins, tu es belle et tu as le cran de faire des choses pour avoir une fortune dépassant toute imagination! Tu peux réalisé tous tes rêves, alors que moi, même si je suis très fort… je ne peux même pas accomplir un seul de mes vœux les plus chers!

La colère de C-18 se rabaissa devant la fureur du nain. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère, ni même jamais eu l'idée qu'il puisse autant souffrir, derrière ses sourires et sa bonne humeur.

Quant à Krilin, étant à nouveau libre et plus menacé, respira profondément, la tête baissée, comme si le fait de lever le voile sur sa tristesse venait de doubler son poids sur son dos. Pourtant, il coupa le silence, devenant soudainement très gai et tout gêné, n'ayant pas fait exprès de dire tout ça.

-Mais… Ça ne fait rien! Mon problème est bien moins pire que le tient! Moi, je ne suis peiné que par l'aspect physique de ma personne, c'est tout! Ton problème est… il y a plus de raison que ça te fâche! Je n'ai pas dit tout ça pour te faire croire que tes soucis sont moins graves que les miens!

-J'avais compris! répliqua brutalement C-18, n'aimant pas du tout le voir se couvrir d'excuse et ainsi se rabaisser alors qu'il n'avait commis aucune faute.

Elle comprenait bien que sa réaction touchait presque le ridicule. Le maltraité parce qu'il avait énoncé son opinion, et quoi encore! Il aurait eu toutes les bonnes raisons du monde de ne pas le lui pardonner. Mais non! Il faisait comme s'il n'avait pas eu mal, comme s'il n'avait pas eu peur de mourir sous sa poigne, sous la pression motrice de ses mains et agissait comme si sa réaction, bien naturel, tel une autodéfense, étant une faute. C'était elle qui avait démarré ce flot de chiale sur la vie… Et elle n'en était pas très contente, et même gênée.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallut plus qu'une scène pour Krilin pour lui enlever son envie de bien faire et de faire sentir son invitée à l'aise, presque comme dans sa propre maison.

-Dit… Si ça te tente… il y a à faire les invitations… Est-ce que tu m'aiderais? demanda-t-il doucement, sachant que ce genre d'activité paisible pourrait lui changer les idées et dissipé le malaise qui régnait dans l'air.

-… D'accord, mais je ne fais pas les messages dedans! prévint-elle, s'imaginant mal souhaiter des beaux temps de fête à des inconnus, plutôt ami avec ces hôtes qu'elle.

Et c'est ainsi que les préparations des fêtes se passaient, chez Tortue Génial, alors que ce dernier barbotait, observant avec attention les préparations des fêtes des sirènes dans la mer!


	4. Les adresses des cartes Idée!

_Chapitre 4 : Les adresses des cartes… une idée de voyage y surgit!_

Krilin dictait les adresses, C-18 les écrivait d'une belle plume. Quand les autres allaient au salon pour prendre quelque chose, ils avaient l'impression que ça faisait plus de temps que ça qu'ils se connaissaient. Ce respect, le travail qu'ils abattaient en si peu d'effort, ou plutôt surtout, C-18 qui aidait une autre personne dans une tâche… C'était incroyable!

-Hé! fit-elle soudain, venant de se rendre compte à qui était adressé l'adresse qu'elle venait d'écrire sur l'enveloppe. Comment se fait-il que tu connais l'endroit où reste mon frère?

Krilin eut un sourire taquin.

-On a nos sources! fit-il, mais préféra finalement continuer les explications, en voyant les airs colériques de C-18, ne l'aimant pas voir perdre son sang froid. Enfin, Dieu, Dendé, le petit Namek qui t'a soigné après que Cell fut détruis par Sangohan, enfin lui, il a des yeux divins! Avec son regard perçant, il a su où était ton frère, quand je lui ai demandé de le trouver!

-… Et pourquoi tu voulais savoir où il était? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

-Ben… justement, faire une carte d'invitation! Tu n'aimerais certainement pas passez le temps des fêtes sans ton frère?! demanda-t-il, vraiment, ayant pensé au moindre chose pour rendre son séjour confortable et gai.

Elle demeura silencieuse, avant d'affirmer, sans la moindre émotion, sauf un léger agacement :

-Il est capricieux, encore plus dans le temps de Noël.

-… C'est pas bien grave! Moi, j'ai toujours de l'acné quand il fait froid! répliqua gaiement le nain.

-Serais-tu en très de rire de moi? interrogea-t-elle, son ton montant.

-Non! Je voulais juste dire… c'est ta famille! Allons, si j'avais un frère, même s'il serait… Frieza, tient!, je l'inviterais! … Ou peut-être pas, mais Frieza, c'est dur à battre, comme méchant dépravé!

-Je tout entendu, tu sais! s'exclama un homme lézard, tout blanc, assis dans la place à côté de lui.

Krilin perdit ses couleurs, puis hurla :

-FRIEZA! AAAAHHHH!

Sur le point de s'évanouir, Krilin ne retrouva un peu de son contrôle de lui-même que quand C-18, rapidement, se mit à utiliser le fameux martien que comme un punching ball. Soudain, Plume reprit sa forme initiale, en pleurnichant : C'était une faaarce!

-…, fit Krilin, se rappelant que le petit chat était transformeur et avait vu une fois Frieza, quand il était venu sur terre. C'est vrai, on doit faire la farce!

Une claque de l'androïde coupa ses envies culinaires.

-Aille! fit-il, se mâchant la joue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle l'avait frappé.

-Ça va? demanda-t-elle, parlant de sa peur plutôt que de sa joue.

-Hein?! Oh… Oui! Je crois… que c'était la première fois que Plume me fichait une telle trouille! Mer… Merci d'avoir aussi bien réagis! Enfin, j'avais pas de raison de crier comme ça, il est mort, Frieza! Mais quand…

-Arrête de t'expliquer, bon sang! C'est pitoyable! répliqua brutalement C-18, en se pinçant les lèvres, avant de se rasseoir pour continuer d'écrire les adresses.

-… Désoler! fit Krilin, avant d'éviter sa seconde gifle, l'ayant vu venir, celle-là.

-Et ne t'excuse pas! Arrête d'agir comme si t'étais fautif, ou que je suis une déesse, bon sang! expliqua enfin C-18, ne pouvant plus supporter tant d'égard et de gentillesse.

-… Donc… s'il faut que je te considère comme quelque de normal… Il faut qu'on convient de l'endroit où tu dors ce soir! fit-il, en rangeant les enveloppes.

-Et les adresses? demanda C-18, ne semblant pas vouloir parler de l'autre sujet.

En séjournant sous le toit d'un paquet d'homme, elle risquait certainement d'avoir des problèmes. Et à voir la charpente, la couleur blanche du mur extérieur, vieux de deux cents ans, cette maison ne devait pas avoir de serrure à leurs portes! Mais elle ne craignait rien. Elle allait certainement, selon ces plans, demeurer éveiller toute la nuit. Mais elle suivit quand même Krilin, qui semblait l'amener dans une chambre à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte et C-18 put voir une pièce un peu petite, mais bien décoré, ayant une commode, un lit, une table de chevet et différents poids qui laissait de grandes traces dans le plancher. C-18 comprit peu à peu à qui était la chambre, en voyant ce lit, tellement petit qu'un enfant de douze ans aurait les pieds qui dépasserait.

-Alors… C'est ta chambre? demanda-t-elle, juste pour en être sûr.

Il était bien possible qu'il y aille un autre nain, dans cette maison de fou. Au lieu de lui répondre, il installa un allongement au petit lit.

-On va changer les draps. La porte se bord, ainsi que la salle de bain juste en bas de l'échelle! expliqua Krilin, en tassant ensuite ses poids. Tiens, tu pourras mettre tes bagages là!

C-18 préféra ne pas lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas de bagages et qu'elle refuserait de se coucher dans sa chambre _s'il_ y restera. Soudain, elle remarqua un cadre, où il y avait Krilin, semblant encore plus petit de ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, et un gamin, avec la même coiffure que Sangoku.

-C'est toi et le fils de Sangoku? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Le chauve s'approcha et pouffa en voyant la vieille photographie.

-Hé hé hé! Ben non! Là, c'est moi ET Sangoku! On était jeunes, non? Moi, en tout cas, j'avais à peu près douze, treize ans!

-… Ah… Et aujourd'hui? demanda-t-elle, juste pour savoir de combien il avait grandit en tout ce temps.

Selon elle, il avait peut-être dix-huit ans.

-J'ai trente et un ans! Et toi? Une décennie plus jeune, peut-être? demanda Krilin, qui malgré tout, était quand même fier d'être aussi jeune, mais ayant de l'expérience pareille.

Il était dans le parfait entre les deux, juste assez vieux pour être assez mature, et pas trop vieux pour passer comme un grand-père! S'il voulait réaliser son rêve, c'était maintenant l'heure d'y penser! Mais ce n'était pas une question de jour. Il lui faudrait peut-être encore quelques années pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

(Ohhh! Mais quel mystère! Réussirons-nous à savoir de quoi il est question, au sujet du rêve de Krilin? En lisant la suite de cette histoire, oui!)

-Mon âge ne compte pas. Même quand j'aurais quatre-vingt ans, j'aurais encore l'apparence d'aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle, bien que ne répondant pas à la question de son interlocuteur.

Krilin comprit qu'elle ne voulait certainement pas lui dire. Il songea alors que ce n'était pas trop poli de chercher à connaître l'âge d'une dame ou de chercher à le deviner. Il ne restait plus qu'à changer de sujet!

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais, pour le souper? demanda-t-il, espérant que ça soit quelque chose de pas trop dur à faire, mais étant près à faire des efforts, pour faire plaisir à son invitée.

-… À manger! expliqua-t-elle, ne semblant pas s'en préoccuper plus ce qu'il fallait.

Krilin demeura un peu saisi, puis sourit, descendit voir ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais grâce à cette réponse plutôt simpliste, ne s'en voudrait pas de ne rien faire de compliquer.

Quant à C-18, ça commençait à lui peser, d'être venu pour les fêtes, chez Krilin. Elle le trouvait… trop gentil!

En soirée, Yamcha, Plume, Oolong et Tortue Génial vinrent s'attabler à table, ignorant C-18, non pas par irrespect, mais parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi lui dire. Ils parlèrent grandement des fêtes, de ce qu'ils croyaient recevoir comme cadeau, des anciens Noël, des mauvais coups que les autres avaient fait.

-Cette fois, j'espère que les pervers de la maison resteront tranquille! fit Plume, en se réservant un bol de riz.

-Quoi?! Mais allons dont… Nous sommes toujours tranquille, dans ce temps de partage et d'amour! répliqua avec véhémence le maître des tortues.

-C'est pour ça que vous sortiez dehors et que vous vous postiez devant la toilette, et qu'on vous a retrouvé, geler, le visage coller à la fenêtre de la salle de bain? s'exclama Yamcha, avant d'éternuer dans la soupe.

Alors que Krilin alla la jeter, riant de bon cœur comme ses amis de cette scène hilarante, C-18 remarqua à quel point ils semblaient tous vivre de manière si calme, si tranquille. Il riait de n'importe quoi, ne semblait pas avoir de soucis, et tous, malgré la maladie ou la faiblesse, était joyeux et égaux, à cette table. Soudain, Yamcha se tourna vers l'androïde, et après s'être moucher, lui demanda comment se passaient les fêtes chez elle. Peut-être voulait-il la faire sentir plus confortable, l'intégré dans la conversation. En tout cas, C-18 ne parut pas plus encline à parler qu'avant. Elle but longuement son café, le posa doucement, avant de dire qu'on ne fêtait pas, chez elle.

-C'est un temps de repos, c'est tout! expliqua-t-elle, avant de continuer à manger ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

Mais elle semblait bien avoir des difficultés de manger avec des baguettes. Tortue Génial, indulgent (ou voulant rentrer dans les bonnes grâce de la superbe créature?) informa Krilin, qui était toujours lever, où était les fourchettes et les couteaux.

-Nos amis ont eu aussi, quelques fois, de la difficulté de notre manière de vivre japonais!

-… Je croyais que les baguettes, c'était Chinois, avoua C-18, en acceptant les couverts pour y planter ces morceaux de poissons crus.

Tortue Génial eut une grimace devant cette comparaison insultante, à ses yeux de japonais. Mais Krilin répliqua qu'effectivement, au quatrième et cinquième siècle, leur pays avait eu de l'influence Chinoise par les relais Coréens. C'était pourquoi les Américains mélangeaient très souvent leur deux pays.

-Mais malgré nos ressemblances… nous sommes très différents! La géographie et la population changent de tout au tout! Les coutumes ne sont pas pareilles… mais il y a quand même des ressemblances, des fautes véhiculées par nos fameuses coutumes, qui auront encore du mal à être éteint.

-Du genre? demanda

-La condition de la femme! expliqua Yamcha, trouvant ce sujet délicat, mais l'un des plus grave, dans leur pays.

-Le fait qu'on n'a pas le droit de se moucher en pleine rue! rajouta Oolong, c'était fait regarder comme un porc, quand il avait eut un besoin urgent de ce décrotté le nez.

-Ça, c'est en Chine, imbécile! répliqua Plume, trouvant son camarade transformeur des plus idiots.

-Mais non! Grow! Je suis sûr que c'est au Japon!

-Mais non! En Chine! répliqua le chat, montant sur la table.

-Japon! cria le cochon, se tranformant en une carte de leur pays.

-Chine! répondit le félin, devenant celle de ce large pays.

-Holà! Les gars, on se calme! s'exclama Krilin, en séparant les deux cartes du monde, se lançant des noms de province bête bête bête, se traitant de région déserte, de lieu pauvre, d'univers surpeuplé, etc.

Durant ce temps, Tortue Génial et Yamcha riait de cette dispute, sachant que les voir ainsi était une signe que leur monde tournait encore rond. C-18 omit un léger ricanement, trouvant elle-même cette scène comique, mais retrouva son impassibilité quand Krilin se tourna vers elle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il voit qu'elle pouvait s'amusé ici. S'il s'en apercevait, il pourrait l'inviter plus souvent, et elle pourrait s'attacher à cette vieille maison, comme si elle avait été la sienne.

-Désoler pour ces deux bouffons! fit-elle, en lui resservant une tasse de café, ayant remarqué qu'elle le lui tendait comme dans un resto.

Elle prit une gorgée et dit :

-Non, allons! Empêche-les pas de vivre parce que je suis là!

-… Oh, ça, il faut toujours le faire! La fois où on les avait laissé s'asticoter trop longtemps, on avait retrouvé la cuisine pleine de crème, du plancher au plafond! expliqua Yamcha, se mouchant le nez après chacune de ses phrases.

Il était vraiment très enrhumé et ce serait une chance si les autres n'attrapait pas son rhume. Mais l'image de la petite cuisine, pleine de mousse, avec deux tubes de crèmes géants flottants avec des yeux, tentant de s'atteindre mutuellement de leur tir mou et zigzaguant, fit vraiment rire C-18. Mais d'un rire tellement franc, tellement séducteur, alors qu'elle ne faisait vraiment pas exprès, qu'elle se libérait soudain de ces manières stoïques, pour enfin agir avec la chaleur humaine… Ça laissa durant un bon moment les autres dans un profond silence, décontenancé.

-Finalement… tu as peut-être tes chances d'être heureux avec cette fille! chuchota Yamcha à l'oreille de Krilin, qui jusque-là était demeuré muet devant le spectacle de voir une androïde rire, croyant que sa mâchoire avait dut être bloqué, ne l'ayant jamais vu aussi grand ouvert.

Krilin lui fourra un coup de pied dans le tibia, pas content qu'on lui insinue encore des choses. C'était pas parce que Sangohan avait découvert et dit à tous qu'il était amoureux de C-18 qu'il vivrait avec elle! Elle avait habituellement un air tellement taciturne… elle ressemblait à ces solitaires, qui ne semblaient pas capable de vivre en groupe. Mais en la voyant rire à en manquer d'air d'un fait habituelle, pour eux, il eut vraiment l'impression que la présence de gens lui manquait. Comme peut-être son frère!

Oui, c'était décidé! Ils iraient lui rendre une petite visite!

« Ils…? »


	5. Allons chercher la sapin!

_Chapitre 5 : Allons chercher le sapin, le rite crucial de la fête de Noël._

Le soir donc, après le repas, Yamcha alla se coucher très tôt, Tortue Génial alla devant la télé et regarda ses cassettes d'exercice de femmes en juste en corps, Oolong alla faire une partie de Go avec Plume, qui lui avait des difficultés à comprnedre les règles. Quant à Krilin, il aida C-18 à s'installer dans l'ancienne chambre de Krilin, car elle comprit qu'il la lui prêterait jusqu'à ce que son séjour fut fini, quand elle le vit prendre un Slimping Ball et descendre les escaliers. Il revint rapidement avec des draps propres, et lui indiqua l'espace fait en après-midi, pour ses valises.

-Tu peux mettre tes trucs là. Allez, vas-y, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour le lit! expliqua-t-il, roulant en boule les vieux draps et les jetant en tas à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Son silence et son immobilité, ayant les bras croisés, indiqua à Krilin qu'il ne se passait rien.

-Tu… Tu as une valise, non? questionna Krilin, en tourna sa tête vers elle.

-…, répondit-elle, toujours immobile.

-Tu as de quoi te changer, alors? fit-il, ses yeux s'agrandissant de stupeur.

-…

-Tu n'as pas de pyjama? s'écria-t-il, comprenant soudain la gêne qui la prenait et la maintenant dans ce mutisme.

-…

-… ni même une brosse à dent? De fil dentaire?

-…! Comme si ça me servirait à quelque chose! Mais t'en fait pas! Je vais garder ce linge! lui expliqua-t-elle, en montrant son chandail, gilet sans manche en jean, son pantalon de la même texture.

Certainement qu'elle enlèverait ses souliers et gants, mais quand même! Krilin savait, par expérience de vécu avec Bulma lors de l'allez pour planète Namek, qu'une fille, ça se changeait! Alors, il couru dans le grenier, fouilla, fouilla, puis trouva enfin les paquets de linge qu'il avait reçu, par le passé, et que ça ne lui faisait pas… à cause de sa grandeur. Il revint à sa chambre, transportant une boîte verte plutôt petite, poussiéreuse, avec un ruban rouge autour.

-… Un cadeau de Noël? demanda C-18, pensant qu'il voulait qu'il vérifit l'emballage, qui selon elle, était démodé.

-Oui, si on veut, et d'avance! Prend-ça! Ça va te servir! expliqua Krilin, en lui tendant le paquet.

Elle le prit, surprise, et le défit, n'ayant pas cru qu'elle recevrait un cadeau. À l'intérieur du carton, il y avait une jaquette de flanelle, bleu marin. Une chemise et un pantalon. Ils étaient comme neuf.

Même si ce n'était pas terriblement féminin, C-18 trouva le geste gentil, surtout vu la situation dans laquelle elle était.

-… Merci. Mais attend-toi pas à un cadeau d'avance, toi! fit-elle, en le propulsant hors de la chambre.

Krilin se releva, se demandant bien quelle mouche l'avait piquer. Enfin, elle allait bien dormir, c'était ce qui comptait, mais il ferait attention au cadeau qu'il lui ferait la prochaine fois.

Le lendemain matin, Krilin se réveilla très tôt. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, rêvant à ce que lui ferait C-18, s'il lui donnait du parfum. Il fit le déjeuner, retrouvant la bonne humeur grâce à l'odeur du café et des toats.

-Ça sent bon! fit C-18, elle aussi semblant de bonne humeur.

Krilin se figea en étoile, tout crispé, l'observant allez s'asseoir vêtu de la jaquette qu'il lui avait donné. Ça lui allait très bien. Elle se servit son petit déjeuner, et graissa les toats, vu l'immobilité de Krilin. Enfin, elle passa une main devant ses yeux, afin de le faire réaliser que sa tenu était plutôt étrange.

-Hé… Hé hé hé! J'avais mal au dos… mais ça va mieux! expliqua-t-il.

-Tu as donc mal dormi? demanda-t-elle, l'air faussement inquiet.

Elle aurait adorer qu'il avoue que sa présence le dérangeait, car elle devinait bien ce qu'il n'osait dire. Mais il réagit comme à son habitude : trop gentil.

-Non non non! Mon lit de camp est super confo! Ça faisait justement trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas utilisé, expliqua-t-il, s'assoyant, une tasse de café en main, ses yeux levé vers ceux de C-18.

Il demeura un moment silencieux, attendant qu'elle finisse sa première gorgée, puis la deuxième. Rendu à la quatrième, il rassembla son courage, et expliqua qu'il irait chercher le sapin.

-Tu veux venir avec moi?

Ça ressemblait aux autres activités qu'il lui avait proposé de faire. Mais la seule différence, c'était qu'ils seraient seuls. Et s'ils voulaient profité de l'absence de ses amis et de la confiance qui germait en elle pour lui, un homme si gentil, pour…? Mais commençait à avoir peur de lui? Non! C'était impensable! Elle était bien plus forte que lui! C'était plutôt le contraire! C'était lui qui aurait du avoir peur! Et donc… en l'invitant à être seul avec lui, il se mettait lui-même en cible de sa prochaine colère. Il lui fallait du cran… pour lui demander ça. Elle souria, commençant à trop l'apprécier à son goût, et expliqua que si c'était pas trop long, elle voulait bien.

-Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le choisir! expliqua-t-elle, en finissant son café.

-Hé! Puisqu'on irait le chercher au Nord, notre sapin, que dirais-tu qu'on fasse une escale pour rendre visite à une personne du coin?

-… On ne va pas en même temps distribuer les enveloppes, quand même? s'insurgea-t-elle, reposant violement sa tasse, faisant craquer en même temps la table.

-N… non! Ça va être Sangohan… le fils de Sangoku…!, expliqua Krilin pour qu'elle se rappelle qui s'était, qui va le faire! Ça lui permettra en même temps de voir tous nos amis! Non, mais il n'y a qu'une personne au Nord à inviter! Et puisque tu le connais, je me disais que tu aimerais certainement lui parler… seul à seul!

-… Mon frère? Tu m'invites à ramener un sapin pour que je vois mon frère, lui parler, et l'invite à venir réveillonner ici, avec nous?

-Pourquoi pas? Il est de ta famille! Et… je ne crois pas avoir à revenir au sujet des frères et sœurs, leur importance, et tout ça! J'ai trop peur que Plume refasse le coup de transformation en monstre! avoua Krilin, avant d'attendre la réponse de C-18.

Celle-ci trouva tout cela exagérer. Non et non! Pourquoi son frère devait venir? Et qui plus est, pourquoi c'était ELLE qui devait l'inviter? Il exagérait! C'était pas parce qu'ils étaient jumeau qu'ils s'entendaient comme deux doigts de la main! Mais en voyant le sourire certain de Krilin, se doutant de sa réponse, elle soupira, ferma les yeux, mangea une toast, et dit après :

-Bien! Mais tu trouveras et portera ton maudit sapin tout seul!

-Ça me fera un plaisir! répliqua Krilin, nullement démonté.

Exactement ce que C-18 ne voulait pas entendre.

Ils partirent donc après le dîner, C-18 rappelant juste à temps à Krilin qu'ils avaient des lettres à finir d'écrire les adresses. Krilin, prit un faute, rouspéta un peu, croyant presque qu'elle avait effacer des adresses pour ne pas aller toute suite voir son frère. Donc, l'après-midi était naissante, et les deux voyageurs atterrirent sur la neige immaculée blanche.

-On se sépare, ça ira plus vite! Tu vas trouver ton conifère, et moi mon frère d'écorce! expliqua C-18, vérifiant l'adresse encore une fois de l'enveloppe destinée à son frère, pour partir vers le sens contraire de où voulait allez Krilin.

-Et pas d'animosité, d'ac? demanda le nain, tout joyeux, espérant vraiment que le C-17 voudrait venir.

-Grrr! répliqua l'androïde, en disparaissant derrière une colline de neige.

-Hum… Il va y avoir une tempête! pensa le chauve, rajustant ses caches oreilles, en observant le ciel.

Il avança encore plus profondément dans la fourrée de conifère, tentant de se rappeler la hauteur du salon de la maison de Tortue Génial. La neige tombait déjà à gros flocon, et un grand coup de vent lui présigea que la tempête commença.

« Hum… Faudrait presque qu'on demande à C-17 de nous abriter pour la nuit! Ce ne serait pas sage de voler là dedans! » songea-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils, alors que le froid montait.

Il trouva enfin un arbre qui lui semblait de belle apparence et d'une hauteur acceptable pour le salon de la maison de Tortue…

Frrrrrrrrrriou! Le vent venait d'emporter le sapin!

-Hééé! Revient, sapin! s'écria Krilin, en le poursuivant.

Mais le vent manquait l'emporté lui aussi. Il dut user du gros de ses forces pour résister à la tempête. Il leva la tête et vu que plusieurs autres sapins étaient portés dans le ciel par une espèce d'immense tornade.

« À… À quelques jours de Noël… un tourbillon? » pensa-t-il, se demandant comment une telle malchance était possible.

Soudain, il vit quelque chose passé qui n'était ni neige, ni arbre.

-C-18! s'écria-t-il, en détachant ses pieds de la neige.

Il vola dans la tourmente, et réussi à saisir par le bras, puis par les aisselles l'évanouie. Comment se faisait-elle qu'elle soit dans cette état? Avait-elle été attaqué? S'était-elle cogner la tête contre un Ice-berg? Tout cela semblait bien improbable. Enfin, il réussit à rejoindre le sol, creusa une colonne dans la glace et neige grâce à un Kaméhaméha. Il s'y réfugia avec C-18. Il se rendit compte, ainsi, toute proche d'elle dans cette espace restreint, qu'elle était glacé. C'était vrai qu'elle n'était peut-être pas habituer assez chaudement… mais ça ne pouvait pas avoir occasionné son malaise! La serrant contre lui, il regarda rageusement vers le haut, où la tempête faisait encore rage. Si cette tornade pouvait bien finir de passer!

Il dut attendre une heure. Durant ce temps, l'état de C-18 ne s'était pas amélioré. Elle était toujours geler, et il se doutait bien qu'ils auraient à trouver un abris plus isoler. Une fois qu'il ne vu plus de sapin passant au dessus de leur trou, il sortit la tête, comme une marmotte, puis sortie à sa suite C-18. Ensuite, il fouilla dans la poche de la veste de la sans connaissance, puis suivi les indications pour trouver l'endroit où était C-17.

-Dis-nous… qui es-tu? Pourquoi es-tu si fort et tellement atteint par le froid! Dis nous la drogue qui te rend aussi puissant! s'écria l'homme au lunette à la vitre épaisse en pointant un fusil sur le jeune Androïde.

Ça faisait deux jours qu'il l'avait capturé. Il lui braquait toujours des calibres plus gros, croyant que ça lui aurait fait peur. Ils ne savaient pas que sous sa peau, il avait des plaques de métal, à bien des places. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il pourrait se libérer en un mouvement. Mais ce mouvement, justement, était tellement dur à faire…! Tout ça à cause de ce froid! Ce froid mordant, gelant ses articulations, manquant brisé chaque partie mécanique dans son corps, empêchant ses parties biologiques de fonctionner à leur plein régime. Et dire que… c'était bientôt Noël! Mais pour les maffiosistes, il n'y avait jamais de vacance.

Et pour C-17, il sentait que ces vacances seraient dans l'autre monde, si ça continuait.

Toc Toc Toc!

-… Va voir qui c'est, Joe! s'exclama l'homme menaçant ce qui ressemblait encore à un jeune adulte.

L'armoire à glace alla ouvrir, puis s'immobilisa. Il tomba sur le dos, laissant découvrir un nain, portant sur son dos une belle blonde, semblant bien fragile, dans son inconscience.

-Hé! Qu'est-ce que t'a fait à ma sœur? demanda brutalement C-17, semblant en grande colère.

Krilin demanda en premier lieu qui était les hommes les entourant.

-… Des sales types qui croient que je me drogue pour être fort ainsi! expliqua C-17 dans un soupir de désespoir, ne pouvant toujours pas se rendre compte qu'il s'était fait avoir aussi facilement.

-O.K.! s'exclama Krilin, content d'ainsi n'avoir pas fait de mal à un gentil. Je suis bien content que ta sœur n'aille pas entendu ce que tu viens de dire! Non mais! Croire que tu prendrais de la drogue…!

Il mis K.O. tout les gars sauf les deux androïdes, battant ainsi un total de huit homme, en moins de cinq secondes.

-… faudrait pas exagérer! fit-il! En déposant sa sœur sur le lit dans l'une des chambres du chalet, puis revenant pour libérer le jeune de ses liens.

Quand il fut libre, il s'approcha du feu, rajoutant des bouches, se frottant les mains, et restant devant, grellotant.

-… veux-tu… une couverture? demanda le chauve, se faisant aussitôt répondre affirmativement oui de la tête.

Il alla chercher une couverture, et décida d'apporter l'évanouie au côté de son frère.

-Elle… ne semble pas bien, commenta Krilin, alors que C-17 se jeta sur elle, lui frottant les bras et les jambes avec une frénésie presque effrayante.

-Bien sûr, pauvre con! Avec la température de moins quarante, dehors, comment tu crois qu'une personne avec des bouts de métal dans le corps va agir? fit-il, croyant certainement qu'il l'avait traîné de force vers le Nord.

-… Oh… Oh mon dieu! Tu veux dire que…?

-Ben oui, elle aurait pu mourir! Une chance que tu n'as pas été assez débile pour l'abandonner dans la neige! expliqua le jumeau, se couvrant lui et elle de C-18.

-… Mais… vous ne produisez pas de la chaleur? demanda Krilin, tentant de moins penser à la culpabilité que lui faisait ressentir C-17.

-… moins que les humains normals.

-…, fit Krilin, avant de chasser les méchants du chalet, les laissant dans un village bien plus loin que là, ligoter, puis revint, le plus rapidement qu'il pu, avec une dizaine de chaufferette d'eau.

Mais alors qu'il était parti, C-18 s'était éveillé. Elle crut en voyant le feu qu'elle était en enfer, mais en voyant son frère, elle comprit que Krilin avait du l'amener au chalet de ce dernier. Ce geste si consciencieux la fâcha encore plus qu'avant, et C-17 lui demanda comment elle pouvait en vouloir à son sauveur.

-Ben… Il arrête pas de faire des choses gentilles pour me faire plaisir… pour me simplifier la vie… pour que je me sentes bien!

-… Et alors? C'est bien, non? Tout pourrait justement profiter des sentiments qui le pousse à être aussi gentil afin d'en faire ton esclave! expliqua C-17, auriant bien voulu qu'une fille mignonne soit autant en adoration avec lui que ce nain pour sa sœur.

-Arrête! Je… Je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui faire ça!

-Et pourquoi pas? Tu l'aurais fait à n'importe qui avant? Qu'est-ce qui change, avec ce nain?

-Krilin! Il a un nom! rappela la sœur, se levant d'un coup, furieuse.

-Et alors? Il est petit, c'est donc un nain! répliqua doucement C-17, trouvant cela amusant que sa sœur, si égoïste, tout comme lui, aille soudain ce genre d'élan défenseur pour un autre individu.

-… Ce « nain »… Je me sens bien avec lui!... C'est pas normal! finit-elle par dire, en se prenant la tête, se croyant malade, folle, quelque chose du genre.

-Et pourquoi? questionna C-17, voulant se jouer des émotions nouvelles de sa sœur plutôt que de l'épauler. Parce qu'à part moi et C-16… tu n'as jamais rencontrer de personne qui aurait pu t'accepter tel que tu l'es… ou même… t'apprécier?

-Ferme-la! Je… Je n'aime pas quand même ce…! Ce…!

-…Nain! Minus! Taré! Minuscule crotte chauve! Compléta son frère, en riant presque, croyant qu'elle le remercierait pour l'aider à finir son idée, et qu'elle rirait même avec lui.

Mais la réaction de C-18 fut totalement différente. Elle le prit violement par la gorge, les yeux enflammées, et cria :

-Ne parle pas comme ça de mon chéri!

-… Chéri? demanda-t-il… n'arrivant pas à croire que sa sœur…

aimait ce nain?

Elle le lâcha aussitôt, se rendant compte de sa réaction totalement inadéquat, limite à la folie. Elle avait son visage plein de tristesse, et supplia son frère de la pardonner ET de trouver un moyen de la soigner.

-… Tu sais ce que tu as? s'exclama soudain C-17, sachant ce qu'elle avait, furieux mais acceptant à présent l'éventualité. Krilin est amoureux de toi, depuis que tu lui as fait ton baiser, et toi, tu fais de même! Sauf que toi, c'est du genre… petit à petit!

-Non! Est-ce que mon frère… est en très de dire… que je suis…! commença-t-elle, étant sur le point de se fâcher royalement, de ses insinuations qui était vrai dans son cœur, mais que sa tête ne réussissait pas encore à digérer.

-Tiens! Vous allez mieux? demanda Krilin, content que l'atmosphère de la maison se soit réchauffer.

Il prépara aussitôt des cafés chauds, mettant les sacs sur le poêle. Il apporta le tout aux jumeaux, alors que la sœur se demandait s'il avait entendu un gros bout de leur dispute. Mais non! Il semblait bien qu'il était rentrez juste au moment où elle reprenait son souffle et crispait ses poings.

Pendant qu'ils prenaient tout deux leurs tasses, Krilin leur demanda de quoi ils parlaient.

-De rien! répliqua abruptement C-18, cachant le bas de son visage en buvant une gorgée chaude.

-… je ne savais pas que vous craignez le froid! s'excusa alors le nain, le visage vers le sol, les sourcils baissés, triste.

-Qui… Qui t'a dit ça? demanda la jeune femme, retirant alors ses lèvres du café.

-Ben… ton frère! expliqua-t-il, ne comprenant pas la soudaine fureur de C-18.

Elle lança un regard plein d'éclair à son frère, en lui rappelant qu'il lui avait pourtant promis de ne jamais dévoiler de leurs défauts.

-Mais non! Ça va, allons! Ne vous disputez pas pour si peu! Jamais je ne conterais cela! Pas même à mes meilleurs amis! Et la prochaine fois qu'on ira dans une région artique, je demanderais à Bulma de te concevoir un ensemble qui te tienne toujours au chaud! Hé…! Ça pourrait lancer une mode! pensa soudainement tout haut le nain, en se frottant pensivement le menton.

Mais pour C-18, cette nouvelle attention douce, tendre, si gentille et généreuse, c'était trop! Elle se sentait presque noyer sous tant de démonstration d'affection, dissimuler par des gestes généreux! Mais comment pourrait-elle le remercier? Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle le remercie? Faudrait-il qu'elle en oublie ses élans égoïsmes, pour faire elle-même des gestes généreux vers lui? En public?

Alors qu'elle était toute étourdie, portant une main à sa tête, découragé, C-17 s'approcha de Krilin. Bien que sa sœur ne semblait pas tout le temps folle de ce petit gars… elle en était amoureuse! C'était de plus en plus évident! Et puisqu'il la respectait autant… Certainement qu'ils entretiendront toujours une relation pleine d'affection et de respect… prolongé… très prolongé! Mais c'était l'idée de perdre sa sœur qui lui était le plus dur à prendre. La perdre pour un nain! Un nain aussi fort qu'une puce, comparé à eux! Il n'était ni beau, ni certainement bien intelligent! Et il n'était même pas riche! Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait à donner à sa sœur? Une rivière d'amour? Ce ne serait pas ça qui apporterait le pain sur la table!

-Tu vis… toujours chez ce Génial Tortue?

-Tortue Génial? Oui, je vis chez lui! Nous passons le réveillon chez lui, moi et mes amis! Tu voudrais venir? Ta sœur a déjà dut te dire qu'elle serait là pour Noël, et donc…

-Quoi? Tu vis avec lui, maintenant? s'exclama C-17, gravement choqué.

-… Il ne se passe rien! répliqua doucement C-18, ne voulant surtout pas mettre mal à l'aise Krilin par leur querelle de toute à l'heure.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce que pensait C-17 d'eux. Elle… et Krilin? Non… Ce ne serait jamais possible! Elle n'était pas son genre… et lui non plus! Allons! qui aurait des idées aussi étranges, sauf un auteur de Manga? (Akira Toriyama !)

-Euh… Si ça ne te tente pas de venir, c'est bien aussi! C'est juste que… Noël, c'est une fête spécial! Et certainement que ta sœur voudrait que tu sois avec elle!

-Hé! J'ai jamais voulu qu'il vienne! C'est encore toi qui a arranger ça, pour que je me sentes plus à l'aise chez toi! Comme si ta maison pourrait être la mienne!

-… Et donc… je ne peux pas rester ici?

-Hein?

-Ben… Ta maison ne peut pas être la mienne… est-ce que ça veut dire qu'inversement, tu ne veux pas réveillonner chez nous? demanda Krilin, cachant difficilement sa déception.

-N… Non! Je reste! Enfin… C'est quoi cette déclaration? Tu m'as invité pour que je reste au réveillon, et j'ai déjà assez travailler pour qu'il se passe, non? Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'y participer? demanda C-18, laissant le pauvre petit homme légèrement abasourdis.

-… C'est juste que tu viens de dire…! commença-t-il, ne comprenant pas grand-chose.

-Bah, les filles… ne cherchent pas à les comprendre! suggéra C-17, se faisant jeter un regard noir par sa sœur.

-Hum… Bon… Il semble que vous avez encore plein de chose à vous dire! Je vous laisse! Je vais chercher du bois! s'écria-t-il, aggripant le jumeau par l'épaule avant de quitter la maisonnée, en lui murmurant : Essaye de voir ce qui l'a met dans cette état, O.K.?

-Mais bien sûr! fit C-17, lui faisant geste de la main alors qu'il quittait la maison, sachant bien ce que sa sœur avait.

Mais par contre, il ne pouvait pas la guérir. Quand le clément guerrier sortit, l'égoïste personnage s'informa pour bien savoir…

-C'est quoi ton lien avec lui, là?

-J'ai été invité à réveillonner chez les gens où ils résident, expliqua la jeune femme, ne voyant pas de mal là dedans.

-Donc… Vous êtes amis? s'enquérait le jumeau à la chevelure d'ébène.

-Je ne suis même pas sûr si on peut considérer cela comme ça mais… oui, il semble qu'on est… amis! avoua C-18, semblant avoir de la difficulté à le dire.

-Et donc… il t'a pas encore fait d'avance!

-Il agit plutôt comme un valet que comme un courtisan! s'exclama C-18, semblant fâché de cela.

-Et donc… tu le trouves… trop bon, trop passif?

-En quelque sorte… mais pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça? demanda-t-elle, le trouvant impertinent.

-Je veux seulement savoir si c'est ton petit ami, si ça peut le devenir, ou si vous êtes vraiment incompatible! expliqua rapidement C-17, en s'assoyant dans le divan rouge qu'il avait rapproché antérieurement du feu.

-Et ta conclusion? demanda-t-elle, en le rejoignant sur son siège.

-… C'est quand tu t'es mis à le cotoyer de manière fréquente que tu t'es mis à changer, non? demanda C-17, se faisant répondre par un hochement affirmatif de sa sœur. Bon… Alors, à présent, vous êtes amis, mais ça m'étonnerait pas que tu craques.

-Que je quoi? Comment ça, craquer? Que je tente de le tuer? J'avoue que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je sais ça, mais ce qui va se passer, comment je pourrais supporter tout ces élans de gentillesses… comment le remercier…

-Holà! À voir tout ce qu'il fait pour toi, il est hors de question de penser seulement à le remercier! Enfin… Pas de sa manière! Regarde les choses de manière plus objectifs, et moins passionnelle! Il t'apprécie, t'aime beaucoup! Mais s'il ne dit rien de tout cela, c'est pourquoi?

-… Il veut quelque chose? demanda-t-elle, craignant que tout cela soit un piège, que rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu chez son nain n'était vrai, que la joie, la colère, tout cela soit calculé pour la conduire dans un but précis.

-Non… Je crois qu'il cherche seulement ton bonheur! Cherche à savoir ce qu'il pourrait le rendre heureux, lui! Et si tu ne peux pas lui donner, ou que tu ne le veux pas… arrête de le fréquenter! expliqua finalement et de manière sèche C-17.

Cette idée donna un nœud dans le cœur de C-18. Arrêter de voir Krilin? Ne plus manger ces petits déjeuners si chaud, si savoureux? Ne plus l'accompagner dans ces tâches simples, qu'ils faisaient bien et rapidement. Ne plus… devenir bleu quand il disait le fond de sa pensée sur elle?

Il lui semblait que la journée passé la vieille, et au matin… Ça avait été un doux rêve qu'elle avait regardé filer sous son nez avec son impassibilité légendaire. Elle serra ses poings sur ses genoux, regardant vers le sol, comme si l'idée de ne plus revoir Krilin était comme l'annonce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais devenir riche. Ou pire…! Elle ne savait plus ses repères. Mais dans sa tête, ce que son frère avait dit lui semblait un bon plan. Elle… l'appréciait… mais il devait avoir son plan d'avenir, lui aussi. Et peut-être qu'elle n'était pas dedans. Peut-être qu'elle nuirait!

Krilin revint enfin, avec du bois franchement tailler par des coups de karaté. Mais il semblait légèrement épuisé, un chien lui mordant férocement une jambe.

-Oh, Rocky! fit C-17, l'appelant, ce dernier lâchant sa proie et allant vers l'androïde pour recevoir des caresses.

-C'est… ton loup? questionna Krilin, les paupières tombante, pointant son doigt vers ce qui lui avait semblé au début comme un grizzly.

-Non! C'est un chien! répliqua sévèrement le grand gamin. Il a dut me suivre, inquiet de me voir amener par la Maffia!

-Quoi? s'exclama C-18, ordonnant d'avoir des explications sur ces dernières paroles.

Alors que C-17 devait tout expliquer, cette fois plus longuement à sa sœur, Krilin, qui avait été sauvagement attaquer par le chien, et fatigué par le tourbillon d'avant et les voyages des membres de la maffia, s'évanouit.

Le bruit attira l'attention des jumeaux et du chien. C-17 alla le voir, tata son poignet, et blagua, et décraintant qu'il était mort de fatigue.

-Quoi? Il est… mort? fit C-18, semblant remuer émotionnellement d'une nouvelle aussi grave.

-Non… il dort! répliqua son jumeau, riant à grand éclat.

Après plusieurs baffes, C-17 vit sa sœur prendre doucement l'endormi, l'emporté avec lui, puis le poser sur le sofa, l'emmitouflant dans la chaude couverture. Alors qu'elle passa sa main sur le front et la joue du courageux personnage, sa réplique vint la rejoindre, observant avec une espèce d'attendrissement les deux êtres sur le sofa, semblant si différent, et pourtant voulant tout deux bonheur et sécurité de l'autre.

-Soeurette, vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ailles une grande place dans son cœur. Comme ça, il sera autant heureux que toi quand tu t'incrusteras chez lui pour toujours! expliqua l'androïde, sa tête posé sur ses bras, accoté aux coussin arrière du sofa, agenouillé, regardant l'homme qui avait à présent le cœur de sa sœur.

Ce fut à cet instant que C - 18 réalisa ses gestes si tendres, et cessa de se préoccuper du nain.

-… Et pourquoi est-ce que je resterais avec lui? demanda-t-elle, ne semblant pas réaliser ce qui était pourtant évident à C-17 et Rocky.

Tout deux se turent, et allèrent se coucher. Son frère dit simplement, avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui :

-Je viendrais à votre fête de Noël… et au nouvelle an, si tu y es toujours et que tu veuilles que je viennes!

C-18 hocha de la tête. Elle tourna sa tête vers Krilin, puis vers le feu. Elle pensa alors à ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire comme cadeau de Noël.


	6. Un cadeau, une surpriseune déception?

_Chapitre 6 : Un beau cadeau, une belle surprise, une grande… déception?_

Krilin se réveilla, le lendemain. Il était dans un sofa, emmitouflé comme un poussin dans des couvertures. De l'autre côté du divan,

C-18 respirait doucement, toujours endormi. Comme ça, elle ne semblait ni surpuissante, ni dangereuse! Elle ressemblait même… à une femme normale. Et là, toute calme, sans défense… elle était si belle!

Il détourna la tête, ses yeux lorgnant les cendres qui avaient remplacées le feu de foyer de la vieille. Il ne pouvait pas. Même s'il avait un respect sans borgne pour C-18, il était un homme. Ainsi, l'observer à ça dérober, il se sentait commettre une faute. C'était très gentil de sa part d'avoir accepter son invitation, et d'ainsi séjourner chez eux, durant les fêtes… Il ne voulait surtout pas profiter d'une occasion pour se montrer… inconvenant, ce qui n'était pas dans sa personnalité.

Bien sûr, il avait quelques fantasmes, mais les rêves restaient des rêves! Les mettre en réalité, sans l'accord de l'autre, c'était…! Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, bon! Pour l'instant, ils étaient en très de se cotoyer, de mieux apprendre à se connaître! Et pas à pas, si elle commençait à l'apprécier… qui sait?

Non! II sortit sa main des couvertures pour se pincer la joue. Il ne devait surtout pas espérer quoi que se soit! C-18 demeurait une femme très indépendante! Elle n'était pas du tout le genre de personne à avoir le même genre de rêve que lui.

Soudain, il remarqua que sur son bras, il avait des pansements. Quelque l'avait soigné des morsures de ce chien fou de la vieille. Mais qui? Oui, qui l'avait… déshabiller?

-Hum…? Ah, tu es réveiller, fit C-18, se frottant les yeux.

Mais le regard furieux de Krilin la figea sur place.

-QUI m'a soigné? demanda-t-il, tout rouge, cette couleur sur ces joues semblant être du à la colère mais à une gêne naissante.

-Moi! répliqua-t-elle, comme si c'était lui qui agissait de manière, et non elle qui avait commis une faute.

Il perdit pendant un instant sa férocité, devenant rouge de la tête au pied, puis retrouva la force de chialer, en lui demandant de quelle droit, quand est-ce qu'IL lui avait donner la permission de le soigner.

-… Tes blessures se seraient affecté et tu étais trop épuisé pour que je te demande de te soigner toi-même! lui expliqua-t-elle, affichant un air détâché, bien qu'au fond, elle adorait voir que ça lui avait fait de quoi, de savoir qu'il s'était fait ainsi touché par elle.

Sa fureur démontrait bien que malgré toute la gentillesse, il était capable de se défendre, même si le mal (Mal?) était déjà passer.

-Tu…! Tu…! Tu aurais quand même du me réveiller, pour tout du moins me demander la permission avant de…!

-De quoi? Relever les manches de ton chandail et de ton pantalon? Parce que si le chien de mon frère t'a mordu les fesses, tu risques d'avoir de vilaines infections! Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour tripoter quelque qui dort! s'exclama-t-elle, le rassurant et lui faisant regretter d'avoir monter sur ces grands chevaux, doutant ainsi du respect que C-18 avait pour lui.

-D… Merci bien! Et… ça ira! Rocky, le pitou, n'est pas assez stupide non plus pour mordre les derrières! Il doit savoir que c'est partie la plus graisseuse du corps, fit-il, souriant.

Il fonça après à la cuisine pour faire le déjeuner, mais la jeune femme le coupa.

-Mon frère peut lui-même se préparer à manger. Quant à nous… nous devrions amener ton sapin et finir les préparations! Il faudrait que tout soit près, demain. Mon frère ne sera pas d'une grand aide!

Ses paroles sûres ravirent Krilin, lui permettant de connaître sa réponse à son invitation au séjour au fête, chez Tortue Génial. Il prit donc son manteau, moufles, protège oreille, et prêta son foulard à C-18.

-Il ne faudrait pas que tu ailles froid! Il va y avoir un Karaoké le soir de Noël! trouva-t-il comme raison.

Il évita soigneusement le coup de coude de C-18, tout deux riant à la plaisanterie, puis partirent. Ils prirent un des sapins déracinés par la tempête, et retournèrent à leur île « presque » paradisiaque.

De retour à la maison, ils assistèrent à un vrai combat de nourriture! Tortue Génial avait commencé à cuisiner, mais semblait avoir de la difficulté de retrouver les ingrédients. Ses aides cuistots, Oolong et Plume, semblait bien avoir de la difficulté à trouver le temps de faire les préparations, préférant se lancer des poignées de sucre et de farine.

-… Hé! Nous, on s'occupe du ragoût! C'est Chichi qui s'occupe des desserts, Bulma des entrées… et Lunch devait trouver des cuisiniers pour faire d'autres plats de résistance! rappela Krilin.

Le trio se figèrent, s'observant, et voyant les résultats que ça faisait, quand ils essayaient de faire un gâteau qu'ils n'avaient même pas besoin de faire! C-18 en ria aux éclats, devant leur visage si amusant, alors que Krilin se relevait les manches, se préparant à jouer le rôle de Monsieur Net, mais sans savonnette magique! Le nettoyage dura une heure. Le déjeuner, une demie. La préparation du ragoût, quatre! Le dîner, cinquante minutes! L'après-midi servit à préparer les sièges, les activités, les jeux, les machines de Karaokés et toutes les autres bidules ayant rapport à Noël.

Le soir, les occupants de la maisonnée déposèrent leurs cadeaux en bas du sapin, ses branches toujours nus.

-… Pourquoi on ne l'a pas décoré toute suite? demanda C-18, décontenancé, sachant pourtant que Krilin avait été très pointillé sur tout le reste et voulait surtout que les invités du lendemain ne soit pas obliger de s'occuper de trop de chose.

-Mais c'est une étape amusante de décorer le sapin! Tout le monde met une petite décoration! Et il y en a toujours un pour briser l'une des boules! conta le nain.

-Et cette année, se sera Trunk! suggéra Oolong, sachant qu'il lui arrivait de manquer d'adresse, à cause qu'on le servait tout le temps.

-Non, Végéta! répliqua Plume.

-À non! C'est impossible! Il sera trop occuper à manger, comme l'aurait fait…! commença à dire Tortue Génial, avant de se taire.

Une atmosphère très triste se mit à planer dans l'air, et C-18 dévisagea Krilin et les autres, ne comprenant pas à qui ils pensaient.

Enfin, le silence cessa, et tous allèrent se coucher. C-18 demeura à la cuisine, pour prendre une part du gâteau pas si raté que ça que finalement Tortue Génial et ses amis avaient fait. En observant Krilin se coucher dans son slipping bag, tout seul, sentant toujours en lui le trouble de toute à l'heure, elle sentit qu'elle aurait du aller le voir. Aller le rassuré. Mais… comment? Elle avala de travers sa bouché de gâteau, quand elle se rappela les insinuations que son frère faisait sur elle. Elle… « amoureuse! ». Non mais! C'était impensable!

-Ça va? demanda Krilin, en se redressant d'un coup pour voir ce qui la faisait tousser.

Toujours de la considération, son attention toujours présente… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours se soucier d'elle? Elle se sentait presque mal de s'être étouffer.

-Ça va… le gâteau est sec, c'est tout! répliqua-t-elle, ne voulant pas lui avouer qu'elle se demandait, au fond, si elle était vraiment en très de tomber amoureuse de lui ou non.

-Tu veux un verre de lait? demanda-t-il, commençant à sortir du sac.

-Non non non! Couche-toi et dors! Je vais faire de même dans cinq minutes! répliqua plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Troublé, il se recoucha, se demanda se qu'il avait bien pu dire de mal. Quant à la jeune femme, en ayant mal à la tête, se rendant compte qu'elle n'était vraiment pas normale, elle se prit la tête.

« Il faut que je saches ce qu'il veut! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, bon sang? » se questionna-t-elle, avant de se calmer par de profonde respiration, laissant sa vaisselle sur le comptoir et montant dans la chambre.

Elle se changea et se laissa tomber sur le lit, dans le pyjama que lui avait donner Krilin. Un cadeau… aussi gentil et consciencieux que toutes les attentions qu'il avait pour elle. Ça l'étouffait presque. Mais elle se calmait, en se répétant que tout cela ne pouvait pas être un stratagème. C'était pas le genre de Krilin. Non, il était justement trop gentil, et pas assez idiot pour vouloir la manipuler.

Soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Peut-être qu'un objet dans cette pièce lui indiquerait le rêve de Krilin, ce qu'il voulait vraiment de toutes ses forces, ce qui le rendrait heureux.

Elle se leva sans faire de bruit, craignant que si elle faisait craquer les lattes de bois, on soupçonne de ce qu'elle allait faire. Car elle se mit belle et bien à fouiller dans les commodes, sous les meubles, derrière les poids. Elle finit par trouver un petit cahier à la couverture brun, fermer simplement par un élastique. Dessus, elle lisait « Œuvre et pensé de ma vie ». C'était certainement là dedans qu'elle pourrait trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle l'ouvrit, et lut les quelques premières lignes.

Je suis accepté dans une école d'arts martiaux! Mes parents auraient été si fiers de moi! Qu'ils ne soient pas là me chagrine, mais je m'agrippe à ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvre à moi. Il me tarde de rencontrer les autres élèves, d'apprendre comment me défendre, devenir enfin autre chose que le minus orphelin de mon village!

C'était ennuyant. Malgré tout, elle sauta les bouts les plus longs, lu ces doutes sur son avenir, sa rencontre avec Sangoku, les aventures et tournois d'art martiaux, le démon de Picollo qui lui fit sentir sa première expérience de mort. Ne sachant pas qu'il… avait pu mourir, elle lit l'extrait qui expliquait comment il s'était sentit, en allant dans les limbes où on va, quand on est tuer par un démon.

Comment c'était? Non… je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Le noir… les boules violettes qui explosent autour de nous. Le sentiment de n'avoir aucune consistence, de fondre, de glacer, de brûler, d'exploser, le tout à la fois. Non! J'avais tellement peur, des éclairs perçaient les ténèbres, des rires remplissaient le bruit de typhon que produisait les trous coquelicot qui semblait t'arracher, et qu'on devait lutter pour ne pas se faire entraîner dans un autre monde… encore plus psychédélique! Quand enfin, on me ramena à la vie… j'avais vécu exactement deux jours pour mes amis… morts. Mais pour moi, j'avais cru que c'était deux siècles! Une chance qu'on m'a ramenée à la vie! Sinon… je serais devenu fou!

C-18, après cette lecture instructive, sautilla son regard du texte de bout en bout, survolant ainsi sa vie tranquille, quand il grimpa la tour Karine, le tournoi où il revut Sangoku… ayant vraiment grandit! Le fiancement de Sangoku avec Chichi, son combat personnelle avec Piccolo, les autres combats, la victoire du championnat de Sangoku, vainquant ainsi Piccolo une bonne fois pour toute. Ensuite… il y avait peu de chose, il expliqua simplement que la vie avait été tranquille, et qu'il avait continué son entraînement.

Mais l'arrivée des Saiyans de l'espace rajouta un peu d'action. Le combat contre Végéta sembla très imprudent. Ensuite, après son douloureux rétablissement, il accepta de partir sur Namek pour protéger leurs Dragons Balls des vilains Saiyans. Il décrivit légèrement son galvanisant voyage avec Sangohan et Bulma.

-Quoi? Il est partie avec un môme et une femme d'âge mûr? s'écria-t-elle, lâchant le livre, sentant la colère monter, serrant des poings.

Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle était en très de lire le journal intime de Krilin, et que s'il apprenait cela, il ne voudrait certainement plus agir aussi gentil avec qu'elle. Ça ne lui ferait pas trop de quoi, ça, mais s'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir…! Il fallait donc qu'elle discrète. Et qui plus est… jamais il n'aurait fait de truc malsain avec un gamin à côté, non?

Elle poursuivit de lire, découvrant la planète Namek, des gens verts sans sexe, très gentil, se faisant décimée comme des mouches par des monstres d'un monstre encore plus puissant qu'eux, se prénommant Frieza. Ce dernier, quand il perdu tout ces hommes, battu un par un par lui, Sangohan, et Végéta, dont ils avaient fait une petite trêve, fut vraiment coriace.

Ce que lit là C-18 se demanda si Krilin n'avait pas prit de la drogue en écrivant les pages qui suivaient. Un martien avec 4 transformations, le petit Dende qui regénère les gens (Ça, c'était vrai, elle se rappelait, il l'avait soigné.), que Frieza devienne fort fort fort!, que végéta lui demande de l'attaquer pour devenir plus fort, que Végéta se fasse tuer par Frieza, que Sangoku l'affronte, qu'il réunisse toutes les énergies des sources vivantes, qu'il lance l'attaque bleuté sur Frieza, que ce dernier soit encore, qu'il se venge en le faisant EXPLOSER…! C'était allumer, comme histoire! Pourtant, la manière que c'était écrit, ça ne semblait pas faux. Enfin, le texte était bien écrit. Les faits énoncés dedans, ça c'était sauté!

Enfin, elle continua, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au moment où les Androïdes… ou plutôt eux… étaient arrivé.

C'est là que je l'ai rencontré. C-18. Trunk a eut beau me dire que les androïdes étaient des brutes… je n'ai jamais été capable de le croire totalement. Elle et son frère, ainsi que C-16… ils n'avaient pas tuer mes camarades. Oui, ils étaient ultra puissant, dangereux… mais ce n'était pas des frappes à dingues, comme le Démon Piccolo, Frieza et anciennement Végéta. Ils étaient humains! Et… quand elle me fit ce baiser sur le joue… Bien sûr, elle l'aurait fait à n'importe quel autre gars, s'il aurait lui aussi insister. Mais justement! N'importe quel gars! Je ne me suis pas senti diminuer à cause de ma taille! Elle était plus forte que moi, oui, mais sa force dépassait celle de toute mes connaissances! Mais ce geste… même si c'était de la moquerie, je m'en fiche! C'était la première fois qu'on m'embrassais! La toute première fois! … Il n'y a pas eu d'autres fois.

Et donc, si je ne réalise pas mon vœux le plus cher… C'est-à-dire, trouver une femme qui m'aime, que j'aime aussi, avoir une petite famille, heureuses et calmes… Mais C-18 ne me sort plus de ma tête chauve. Depuis ça, je me suis préparé… au cas où si elle attaquerait l'un des autres… de tout faire pour l'arrêter. Mais dans ma tête, ça faisait vraiment un blocage! C'est pourquoi… quand Bulma m'a remis la télécommande… quand j'eu la mission de détruire les cyborgs… quand j'étais à la bonne distance, quand mon pouce était à un pouce du bouton… je n'ai pas pu!

J'aurais tuer la seule femme qui m'avait fait sentir comme un homme! Pas comme un enfant, ou un nain, mais comme un vrai type! Faible… peut-être, mais c'était une réalité, qui depuis Frieza, ne pouvait plus changer!

Et le fait que je sois vraiment, mais vraiment incapable d'utiliser la manette, ça me fit rendre compte que c'était plus que du respect que j'avais pour elle. Je ne la connaissais pas du tout, mais en voyant son visage en sueur, regardant Cell qui affrontait Végéta, se demandant si ce premier allait l'avaler pour devenir l'être parfait.

Non! Même si à présent, je savais ce qui allait se produire, j'aurais été autant incapable de lui faire du mal. Je… Je l'aime! Elle est brave, indépendante, forte, et est vraiment la dernière personne qui voudrait de quelque comme moi! Alors… je suis destiné certainement à rester célibataire… Bof… C'est pas grave! Mes chances de bonheur avant… fondé une famille… ça atteignait même pas le 1%! Et maintenant que je suis fou de la fille la plus solitaire de la planète… ça ne fait que diminuer les chances! Bof bof bof! Est-ce que j'écris des bof pour être moins désespéré? Peut-être! Mais ça me fait du bien… D'agir comme si ça ne me faisait rien! Et en partie… C'est vrai! Ouais, suffit que je trouve le moyen d'être heureux, même en ne réalisant pas ce rêve insensé! Comme si un nain, un orphelin aurait pu être un bon mari et un bon père! Non, j'aurais été pourrie! Et jamais mon enfant, qu'il soit fils ou garçon… n'aurait voulu qu'on le voit en public avec son petit papa! Ha ha ha! Finalement, c'est mieux ainsi, cette amour impossible!

La seule chose à surveiller! Surtout, ne pas agir en larvaire! Je suis un homme, quoi! Je dois agir comme! Je me dois d'être un homme fier, malgré mes défauts! Ouais, C-18 m'a fait réaliser que malgré tout ce que je croyais avant, j'étais un homme, comme les autres! Et que je ne dois pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds! J'atteindrais bien le bonheur… dans les mesures du possible, sans demander quoi que se soit aux autres!

Ces pages… Ça résumait se que voulait savoir C-18. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux, en lisant son rêve, son vœux le plus cher. « fonder une famille, être heureux ». C'était… tellement simple! Tellement doux, tellement gentil! C'était tout lui! Mais… pourquoi refusait-il de chercher à réaliser son rêve?

Il avait très bien lu en elle. Jamais elle ne voudrait fonder une famille! Elle était loin du genre de femme soumise qu'il fallait pour un homme, pour satisfaire ses désirs, pour être une vraie ménagère.

Et le problème ne se résumait pas qu'à ça! Être mère… Elle ignorait même si avec ces membres mécaniques dans son corps… elle était capable d'avoir des enfants! Si elle avait des menstruations, ça l'aiderait à savoir si oui ou non, elle pouvait avoir des enfants! Mais non! Rien! Pas même une goutte de sang!

Mais… Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait pas de lui comme mari… qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ailleurs, justement, trouver une gentille femme, peut-être une naine, et être heureux, de fonder une famille! C'était très plausible! Enfin… les chances étaient minces, mais il y avait certainement des femmes aussi désespéré dans le monde, qui n'attendait que de trouver un homme autant gentil, doux, attentionné et bon cuistot, comme Krilin!

Et c'était pas parce qu'il était mort deux fois, et donc qu'il avait peur de la mort et des affrontements à trop grande mesure que ça faisait de lui un trouillard! Elle le trouvait même plus courageux que son propre frère. Si ce dernier n'avait pas la force qu'il avait dans ces biceps et partout ailleurs qu'il serait autant crâneur.

Elle eut envie d'aller voir immédiatement Krilin, de lui dire qu'elle savait ce qu'il endurait, de lui affirmer d'arrêter de se soucier pour elle, et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller chercher dans le monde pour un gentille femme!

Bien sûr, l'idée de le voir avec une femme la mettait hors d'elle… mais si ça le rendait heureux, si elle le respectait, alors l'idée lui paressait moins rageante, moins injuste, et elle serait même prête à l'encourager à faire des démarches!

Mais elle se freina. Si elle allait le voir… il saurait qu'elle avait lu dans son journal intime. Un geste certainement impardonnable! Donc… allait-elle lui avouer, ou non?

-Cocorico! Allez, tout le monde debout! Cria Krilin, semblant réveiller, un fumet d'un déjeuner copieux montant à son étage.

Quoi? C'était déjà le matin? Non, elle ne pouvait les croire! Il était trop tôt! Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait tout juste de découvrir la vérité sur son rêve si noble et si naturel! Comment pourrait-elle avoir l'air détaché, en sachant à présent que son existence brisait toute chance de bonheur de ce charmant garçon?

Elle se décida de s'habiller. Elle prit son temps. C-18 était, disons le, pas trop pressé de descendre les marches et de revoir le valeureux nain, ne semblant pas du tout comme un homme déchiré, traitant avec sympathie celle qui avait brisé son cœur.

Une fois en bas, elle remarqua aussitôt les poches sous les yeux du fameux nain, semblant fatigué.

-Ça va pas? demanda-t-elle abrutement, pour cacher son ton inquiet.

-J'ai… soigné Yamcha! Il est vraiment très enrhumé! Il ne pourra certainement sortir de sa chambre seulement pour saluer les autres et prendre son cadeau. Je vais… m'occuper de lui durant les festivités! Dis pas aux autres… que j'ai passé une nuit blanche! Ils ne voudraient pas que je… m'occupe de Yamcha et de gérer la fête de ce soir! expliqua-t-il, se retenant de bâiller, prenant la théière.

Il manqua se couler un filet de café brûlant sur le bras plutôt que dans sa tasse. C-18 l'en empêcha, et Krilin ne réagit vraiment pas quand le café tomba finalement sur le plancher.

-Tu es vraiment trop fatigué pour faire le déjeuner! Va rejoindre ta chambre, prend une sieste! ordonna durement C-18, lui pointant l'escalier. Je finis le déjeuner ET je compterais aux autres que tu as été fait un tour dehors! J'irais te réveiller dans une heure ou deux. Yamcha peut bien se passer de toi durant ce temps-là!

-Hum… Tu as raison… Merci! fit Krilin, souriant, prenant le chemin de sa chambre.

C-18 s'occupa donc du déjeuner. Elle savait légèrement quoi faire, elle avait observer deux matins de suite Krilin faire, préparer et arranger les déjeuners et dîners.

Tortue Génial ne posa pas de question, en voyant C-18 seule dans la cuisine. Il profita du fait qu'il était arrivé très silencieusement et que la jeune femme soit plongé dans la lecture de son journal, pour arriver derrière elle, plier son bras pour lui toucher son…

BANG! Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le nez, entendant la fenêtre derrière elle se brisé sous le passage de vieux croûton. Elle but le restant de son café, puis respira un bon coup, semblant heureuse, se disant que ce serait une belle journée.

La fête fut mémorable! Chichi, Bulma et Lunch avaient apporté assez de nourriture pour nourrir une armée. Krilin faisait des navettes de la chambre à Yamcha au salon, pour s'occuper du malade et des invités. Tortue Génial dut remarqué à quel point s'était fatiguant, c'était pourquoi il faisait fonctionner la machine à café tout le temps, afin que le chauve y retrouve des forces.

C-18 vit son frère follement s'amusé, tout deux intégrés dans l'immense groupe comme s'ils étaient des amis de longues dates. Après une bière ou deux, C-17 était le roi du Karaoké. Pour sa part, C-18 avait beaucoup aimé la partie où on décorait le sapin. Elle avait placé la bougie de Krilin à une des plus hautes branches, comme si ça avait été son propre souvenir du passé. Elle avait sourit, quand on l'avait allumé, comme les autres chandelles et que sa lumière avait éclairé les autres décorations, qui bien que plus belles et extravagantes que la toute petite bougie, ne pouvait pas dépasser le sentimentalisme qu'elle avait pour l'objet de souvenir de Krilin.

En réfléchissant, elle se rendit compte que Krilin était comme une bougie… Il éclairait les autres autour de lui, des fois plus grands ou plus beaux, par sa lumière intérieur, qui perçait la noirceur pour éclairer les cœurs fermées… et quelques fois les ouvrir. Quand elle pensait cela, elle ne se rendit pas compte toute suite que le cœur fermée qu'il avait ouvert… c'était le sien.

Soudain, quelque chose distraie fortement la foule d'invité des festivités… sauf Végéta, Sangohan, Gyumao, et autres gros mangeurs.

Plume alla ouvrir, et resta décontenancé. Tortue Génial reconnaissa lui aussi la visite, et en perdit ses lunettes. Oolong glapissa, jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à C-18, ravala sa salive, puis appela Krilin.

-Il… Il y a quelque pour toi! appela le porcelet, d'une voix presque grognant son angoisse.

Krilin descendu, ne se doutant pas de qui ça pouvait être, et alla saluer joyeusement la personne, avant de se taire, lui-même souffler.

-… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-J'ai… Je suis venu pour te rendre visite… et te parler… seul à seul! lui répondit un timbre d'une voix très mignonne, une voix féminine.

C-18 sentit aussitôt une tension montée. Une fille… qui ne semblait ni la bienvenue… mais qui n'était ni jeter à la porte… Krilin connaissait. Krilin était gêné… Alors… ça devait être…

-C'est son ex? demanda-t-elle tout haut, alors que Krilin venait de la rejoindre dehors, pour parler seul à seul.

La foule de gens, ceux qui ignorait qui était la dame, et ceux qui le savait, la regardèrent, gênés, se sentant mal, comme s'ils étaient responsable. Tortue Génial, maître de la maison, se sentit obliger de changer de conversation!

-Allez, il est tant de gouter au festin! s'exclama-t-il.

Tous se jetèrent sur le festin. Et ainsi donc, personne ne répondit à C-18. Mais ce silence était la seule réponse qu'elle s'attendait à avoir, et venait de confirmer ses doutes. Elle se dirigeait à la dérobé vers la porte arrière ou elle pu observer les « tourtereaux ».

Ils étaient tout deux mal à l'aise.

« Elle… Elle n'a pas changé! » dut s'avouer Krilin, observant son amie comme un fantôme du passé. « Toujours aussi belle, aussi grande… mais il me semble qu'elle est différente… Elle semble triste! »

Effectivement, Marron était là, devant lui, timide, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait sentit le urgent besoin de se faire consoler, de recevoir de l'affection sincère et elle avait pensé immédiatement au nain qui avait porté ses bagages, qui l'avait invité sur son île tropical… Ça avait de bonne vacance, simple, mais douce. Et à présent qu'elle était là, elle ne savait pas comment lui explique son intrusion dans sa vie, si soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon, Marron? Tu n'es pas en très de réveillonner… chez un ami? demanda Krilin, pour briser le silence, d'un ton gai et enthousiasme, tentant de cacher sa gêne en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Le sujet rappela sévèrement le pourquoi de sa visite, et des larmes perlèrent ses yeux. Krilin, ne voulant nullement occasionner une telle réaction, paniqua. Il finit par trouver un mouchoir dans sa poche, qu'il aurait du amener à Yamcha, et le remit à Marron. Elle finit par se calmer et expliqua les raisons de sa visite.

-Je… Je m'étais fait invité par… mon ancien petit ami, pour Noël. Mais… Il m'a chassé comme une étrangère… à cause de… sa femme! fit-elle, avant de se moucher.

-Quoi? Il était marié et il ne te l'avait pas dit? s'écria Krilin, horripiler, alors que la jeune femme à la courte chevelure bleuté lui répondait de manière affirmative.

-Le scélérat! ajouta-t-il, tout feu tout flamme, avant de se forcer à retrouver son calme pour trouver une manière de calmer Marron. Et donc… Tu n'as pas de place où réveillonner? Ben… Même s'il y a beaucoup de monde, je ne crois pas que ça dérangera Tortue Géniale de t'avoir comme invitée! Même que ça lui fera grandement plaisir de te voir! Faut juste que…!

-Oh, merci! s'exclama-t-elle, s'agenouillant et lui sautant au coup.

Il faisait exactement ce qu'elle s'était attendu qu'il fasse. Et qui plus est, il déclamait que ça lui faisait plaisir, à lui et ses amis, qu'elle soit là. Krilin, gêné de ce soudain témoignage de remerciement le mit mal à l'aise, lui tapota le dos, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, en disant que c'était normal et naturel.

-Allons! Vaudrait mieux que tu te relèves! Tu va salir le bas de ta robe de soirée si…! commença-t-il, avant que Marron n'enlève sa tête de sur son épaule pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, comme un femme battue qui venait de trouver le seul être digne de confiance dans l'univers.

-Tu es si gentil…! murmura-t-elle, en approchant son visage du sien, ses paupières gonflés de larmes se fermant doucement, s'en allant pour…

-! s'exclama Krilin, comme paralysé d'effroi et de surprise, voyant le visage de cette femme ravissante s'avancé, s'avancé et s'avancé…

C-18 observait la scène et se demandait bien qui, entre les deux, manipulait l'autre. Si c'était son ex qui faisait semblant d'avoir un chagrin d'amour pour que son nain soit gentil avec elle… ou c'était son nain qui profitait de son chagrin d'amour pour la minoucher.

Dans cette état de questionnement, elle ne put donc pas empêcher la suite.

Elle l'embrassa. Ses lèvres collèrent celles de Krilin, comme une fleur délicatement posé sur un fruit. Alors qu'il recevait un baiser de plus en plus passionné, un ordre illumina le cerveau dans son crâne chauve, alors que son corps se serait bien laisser caresser.

« Fuit! Cours! Repousse là! »

Il décida finalement de la repousser, le plus doucement qu'il put. Résultat : elle tomba sur le derrière, ses jambes nues secouant l'air, à la recherche du plancher des vaches. Le temps qu'elle se remettre sur ses pieds, secouer, Tortue Génial, qui ne semblait jamais perdre une chance de se rincer l'œil, avait pousser C-18 à l'extérieur pour prendre des photos des magnifiques jambes de la belle et bien charnelle Marron, avant de rentrer en catimini dans sa maison, dont les invités qui les avaient épier se dissimulaient derrière la cloison du mur, des objets sur le rebord de la fenêtre, espérant qu'on ne les aille pas remarquer.

Pendant ce temps, Krilin, ayant été au première loge pour voir la dégringolade de Marron, causer par lui, alla lui prêter mains fortes, l'aidant à se redresser, s'excusant une centaine de fois.

-Je suis désoler, Marron! Tu m'as pris par surprise! Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ça! Pardon! Désoler! Est-ce que tu veux un mouchoir pour enlever… la terre sur ta robe? demanda-t-il, encore gêné, s'en voulant d'avoir réagit aussi brutalement.

-Ça… Ça va…, répondit doucement Marron, encore toute étourdie, avant de jeter un regard questionneur vers lui. Est-ce que… je t'aurais embrasser, par hasard?

-Ben… C'est ce que j'ai cru… mais je me suis peut-être tromper! fit Krilin, sentant de la part de la jeune femme libertine que ça l'aurait gêner de se rappeler de ça.

-Parce que… J'ai été dans un bar… avant de venir ici! Je suis un peu paf… Tu me suis? fit-elle, pour s'expliquer pour son geste de tout à l'heure.

-Oh! Mais non, c'est pas grave! T'en fait pas, ici, personne ne profitera de toi! … Sauf peut-être Tortue Génial, mais il sera encore plus paf que toi à la fin de la soirée, alors… tu seras tranquille! lui expliqua-t-il, en la prenant par le bras pour l'aider à se rendre à la maison.

Le gentleman remarqua seulement à cet instant la présence de C-18, les observant, les bras croisés, l'air légèrement belliqueuse. Il sentit des sueurs froides couvrir son dos et son cou, mais il ravala sa salive et fit comme si de rien n'était, en présentant les deux femmes.

-Tiens, C-18, voici mon amie Marron! Marron voici… C-18!

Marron sembla d'un coup dégrisé. Elle observa la froide blonde, ne lui tendant ni la main, ni ne lui disant une remarque d'accueil. Elle l'observait de haut, comme si elle la jugeait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Krilin, afin de voir s'il se rendait compte de la manière pitoyable dont elle était traitée. Mais il exprima de la béatitude, ou un air gêner, vers la femme au drôle de non. (Celui commençant par C.) Certainement les deux. Comme si le petit homme était intimidé et sous le « charme » de cette étrangère, qui ne l'était pas pour lui.

-Enchanté! fit-elle, afin de ne pas sans manière, comme la gourde devant elle.

C-18 ne répondit rien, son regard semblant la traversé. Enfin, elle cessa de la figé, et demanda où sa nouvelle invitée allaient dormir.

-Euh… J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé! avoua-t-il, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, comme pour chasser ces gouttes de sueur par des « Ouste, ouste! ».

-… Suffit qu'elle dort sur le divan lit, trouva comme solution l'androïde, contente que Krilin ne l'aille pas chasser de sa chambre de séjour pour cette femme, physiquement plus belle, selon elle, qu'elle.

Ces formes étaient bombés, suaves, et comparativement à ses bras et jambes, un peu moins gonflé que cette poupée russe, elle ne pouvait pas battre son genre « femme en santé », « belle femme forte », « belle poulette », etc. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu écraser son crâne de prétentieuse comme un noix entre ses doigts, mais Krilin semblait « l'apprécier ». Mais alors, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas laisser embrasser? Car à présent qu'elle se remémorait la scène, en se retenant de grogner de colère, c'était « elle » qui avait fait les avances. Mais il semblait s'être trouver mal, et l'avait repoussé, la mettant dans une situation délicieusement maladroite! Ah! Elle avait du se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire de cette codinde!

Bon, elle se calma, alors qu'ils rentraient Krilin présentant Marron. Elle sembla bien s'amuser dans la soirée, mais ne participa pas trop, restant à l'équart de la foule, préférant papoter avec quelques autres femmes ou ceux qui n'étaient pas fou de la foule. Elle tenta, en tout cas, c'était ce que semblait avoir vu C-18, de séduire Végéta, mais quand Trunk (tout bébé) cria PAPA! quand Bulma le lui jeta dessus, furieuse qu'il semble ainsi la laisser de côté, elle, la pauvre fille normale s'éclipsa, comprenant que si elle continuait ses démarches, elle risquait de faire une dispute de couple. Mais cela prouva une chose : Elle n'était pas trop sérieuse, quant au sujet de Krilin! Et ça enragea l'androïde, à un tel point que quand on lui parlait, elle manquait lui donner un coup de poing au visage ou dans les Bip, selon le sexe!

Enfin, rendu à la fin de la soirée, minuit, Tortue Génial, ayant trop but, réussi à articuler : « Vous pouvez ouvrir les cadeaux! Hic! » avant de tomber sans connaissance, endormi sous les effets de l'alcool. Sangohan dénicha en premier son cadeau, une revue de science, suivit de truc (Trunk!, c'est Trunk son nom!), une balle hyper résistance en caoutchouc, dont le premier vint à son aide. Puis se fut le tour des autres.

Chichi reçut de son père une très beau châle.

Son papa eut une soucoupe volante, et il ria grandement en jouant avec.

Plume avait reçu une tuque avec un chat se faisant botté le cu, de la part d'Oolong. Quant au petit cochon, il avait reçu des moufles avec commes dessin du jambon et une cuisse de porc de l'autre.

-C'est comme d'habitude! fit Krilin, souriant en les voyant se disputer.

On déposa des magazines Sears à côté de Tortue Géniale, personne ayant eu le cran de vraiment lui acheter des revues porno.

Yamcha eut un beau présent : une horloge à sonnerie! Mais comme il était trop malade, son ami, le nain, alla lui porter.

Tenshihan et Chaozu eurent de chauds équipements d'hiver.

Végéta eut un distributeur soda.

Bulma reçu une centaine de coupure pour faire de la publicité dans différent magazine sur sa compagnie, la corporation Corps.

Krilin reçut une perruque, ce qui le fit bien rire, ainsi que les autre.

C-18 eut comme cadeau de Noël une jolie paire des bottes de Cow-boy. On ignorait si on les aimait, mais on savait que c'était une femme aimant le style, et des bottes de cuir était toujours bien prisé! (Mais puisqu'on se doutait qu'elle prendrait peut-être mal du linge sexy, on lui avait acheté un truc de vieux style, mais ayant quand même beaucoup de classe!)

Elle les mit, et déclara, comme surprise de devoir l'avouer : -Ça me va… bien!

Tous sautèrent au plafond, heureux d'avoir satisfait cette femme, semblant extérieurement très exigeante.

Dende reçu de la laine, et Mister Popo, un quitte de tricot. On leur expliqua qu'ils pourront apprendre à faire des turbans et foulard en laine. L'idée leur plut.

Piccolo eut un bidon d'eau. Il ne dit vraiment rien, mais le mit tout de même à sa ceinture. Ça pouvait être utile, quand on traversait un désert.

C-17 eut un jolie collier anti puce pour Rocky, qui le mit aussitôt, content, et se parrant devant les autres animaux (Plume et Oolong) de la maison.

Même Marron eut un cadeau. Une montre rose avec des lapins dessus. Elle remercia la foule, alors que Plume pleurait silencieusement de s'être fait piquer sa montre de queue.

-Bon…! Il se fait tard… Et Tortue Géniale dort déjà! Alors… je vous suggère qu'on se revoit chez Bulma au jour de l'an, ça marche? questionna Krilin, en portant le vieux endormi sur ses épaules, ce dernier ronflant bruyamment dans ses oreilles.

Tout esquissèrent par un très grand OUI! et ils se couchèrent presque tous sur le plancher, certains ronflants.

-Mais non! Vous ne dormez pas ici, Grouif! Allez chez vous, ouste ouste, ouste! Il y a assez de deux invitées, on peut pas habriter tout les persos de la série, quand même! s'exclama Oolong, furibond.

Tous déguerpirent, laissant assez de place pour que Krilin puisse ouvrir le sofa lit, qu'il n'avait pas utilisé parce qu'il n'avait jamais su avant que le sofa puisse devenir un lit.

-Voilà! Tu dors là et moi…

-Toi, tu montes au grenier! expliqua C-18, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il dort dans la même pièce.

-Quoi, tu n'as pas de chambre? demanda Marron, trouvant ça curieux pour quelque qui _vivait_ ici.

-J'ai… prêté ma chambre à C-18! expliqua le nain, démontrant ainsi le problème.

-Oh… Mais alors… Tu peux dormir dans le sofa lit! Il y a assez de place pour deux, et…!

-Mais Krilin dormait DÉJÀ dans le grenier, avant! N'est-ce pas? rappela férocement C-18, sentant que cette mijaurée en avait après SON nain.

-Ben… Ben oui! Ça me permet de fouiller dans mes vieux trucs! Bon… Est-ce que tu as encore besoin de quelque chose, Marron? demanda Krilin, soucieux du confort de ses invitées.

-Je… Je n'ai rien pour me changer! expliqua-t-elle, gênée.

-Je lui prête mon pyjama! répliqua brutalement la blonde, ne lui laissant vraiment aucune occasion de pouvoir profiter de son séjour soudain pour qu'elle se retrouve dans une situation gênante, envoûtante, où elle pourrait démontrer de ses charmes ou quoi que se soit à qui que se soit sous ce toit. Tu peux aller le chercher, Krilin! Il est sous mon oreiller!

Sentant une étrange atmosphère flotté en l'air, il quitta les lieux, mais inquiet, se questionnant sur ce qui avait bien pu rendre C-18 aussi furaxe. Était-elle… jalouse de la présence de Marron? Il était bien normal qu'il s'occupe de cette nouvelle invitée, mais… Cette dernière semblait étrange, elle aussi. Elle n'avait pas agit, le restant de la soirée, comme quelque qui avait trop bu.

-Tu t'imagines des choses, Krilin! Continue de rêver, et tu penseras bientôt que ces deux femmes sont folles de toi et qu'elles sont en très de se battre pour savoir qui te mettra le grappin! pensa silencieusement Krilin en montant les marches, sachant qu'à cette heure, il n'y avait plus personne de debout.

Sauf les deux femmes, qui elles se défiaient du regard.

-Alors… Si j'ai bien compris… « C-18 »… Tu as été invité par Krilin, non?

-Ouais! Et toi… tu es son ex?

-Oui, c'est exact! Enfin… on n'a pas vraiment cassé, puisqu'on ne sortait pas vraiment ensemble!

-Ouais, parce qu'avec 27 autres petits amis, Krilin ne comptait pas vraiment comme le 28ième ! expliqua C-18, se sentant plus puissante rien qu'en connaissant certains faits sur elle.

-Quoi? Il t'a parlé de moi?

-Pas de toi… mais d'une fille qui avait des tas de petits amis, tous plus beaux et plus riches que lui, et qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de rivaliser avec! Ce que tu lui as fait de la peine! s'exclama furieusement C-18, marchant doucement mais de manière décidé vers cette gourde qui avait déjà fait du mal à son Krilin.

-Oh, alors, il m'aime? demanda Marron, semblant vraiment ravie, immobilisant C-18, qui venait de lui donner une arme de choc qu'elle n'avait pas avant.

-N… Il t'a déjà aimé, mais maintenant, c'est fini!

-Et alors? Aujourd'hui, je suis libre! Et toi… Tu es bien trop antipathique pour lui! lui expliqua-t-elle, étant sincère.

Elle ne voyait pas Krilin avec une fille aussi froide, semblant autant méchante.

-Pardon? Je ne suis pas antipathique! Je reste sur ma défensive, c'est tout! se justifia l'androïde.

-Oui… tu sembles une femme bien indépendante! Mais moi, j'ai besoin d'un homme dont je pourrais dépendre corps et âme! Et monétairement aussi, malheureusement! Sinon, j'aurais choisis toute suite Krilin!

-Quoi?

-Il n'est peut-être pas riche, comme mes anciens petits amis, mais il est si gentil! Il est franc, honnête, et malgré ce qu'il a vécu avec moi, il ne m'a jamais mentit pour m'impressionner! Il est rester telle qu'il était! Et aucun homme n'a fait ça pour moi! expliqua-t-elle, semblant vraiment franche.

-… Si tu aimes Krilin, pourquoi tu as dragué Végéta? demanda alors C-18, car si elle lui aurait dit ça, et qu'elle n'avait pas auparavant charmer un autre individu, elle lui aurait laisser Krilin.

-Ben… J'apprécie Krilin, il est gentil… Mais il n'est ni aussi beau, ni aussi riche que d'autres! expliqua Marron, comme un enfant égoïste, manquant faire exploser C-18, ne comprenant point comment cette fille pouvait se montrer aussi stupide.

-Bon sang! s'exclama cette dernière, l'agrippant par l'ourlet échancré de sa robe rouge vin, la secouant comme un prunier. Krilin est tout ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ce monde, et toi tu penses à la beauté et la richesse? … Moi!, si j'étais une femme normale, si je n'étais pas autant traumatisé des mauvais agissements qu'on m'a fait, si je n'étais pas autant indépendante, et si je me retrouvais à ta place, je jouerais pas les prunes, comme tu le fais! Je prendrais Krilin comme mari, et…!

-Wah! fit Marron, les nombreuses secousses occasionnant un nouveau accident plutôt gênant.

Quand Krilin descendit de l'escalier, il vit C-18, ayant dans ses mains la robe sans manche de Marron… mais il n'y avait pas la seconde invitée.

-Euh…, fit Krilin, en s'approchant, avant de s'immobilisé, apercevant la tête toute rouge de Marron, caché derrière le sofa. Tiens, le pyjama!

Sur ce, il monta en courant dans l'escalier, afin de ne point profiter de l'occasion pour se rincer l'œil. C-18 plia la robe, vérifia la taille, pinça les lèvres, trouvant que Marron avait un peu de poids. Rhabiller, cette dernière s'approcha de la cyborg, curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle avait déclaré « si j'étais à ta place… ». À force de patience, de questionnement, et quand enfin C-18 comprit que c'était rien qu'une simple d'esprit, l'androïde délia sa langue, contant son problème en résumé.

-Et voilà. Certainement que je vais faire comme mon frère l'a suggérer. Je vais partir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire ici? Gâcher les seules chances à Krilin d'être heureux? Ça ne me dit pas grand-chose!

Elle avait parlé d'un ton neutre, mais Marron avait deviné comment ça devait être rageant.

-Et donc… Tu n'as pas de menstruations, et tu crois que c'est un signe que tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfant. Tu ne crois pas plutôt que c'est parce que tu es maigre? demanda la pauvre jeune femme.

C-18 ne se retint plus. Elle l'assomma et monta dans sa chambre. Elle s'en alla pour se déshabiller, quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait prêté à cette niaiseuse.

-Hé! s'exclama Krilin, n'exprimant aucunement ces airs amicaux.

C-18 tourna sa tête, le reconnu, rougissa légèrement et baissa aussitôt le chandail qu'elle avait monté quand elle avait voulu l'enlevé, cessant ainsi de lui montré le dos de sa brachière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Tu m'espionnes? s'exclama-t-elle, bien que se doutant qu'il devait avoir une autre raison, pour être assis sur le lit qu'il lui avait prêté durant son séjour.

Il leva le cahier où il avait écrit son journal, enlevant par ce geste les couleurs sur le visage de C-18.

-Je devrais plutôt te demander pourquoi ça faisait sous l'oreiller… mon journal intime! répliqua-t-il, s'exprimant avec un ton froid, sans émotion.

Comme celui qu'elle employait presque tout le temps. Elle trouvait ce genre de ton atrocement dégueu, surtout qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas normal de la part de Krilin, d'avoir ce ton.

-Je voulais simplement savoir…! commença-t-elle, étant vraiment prise en faute.

-T'as lu dans mon journal! explosa le chauve, sautant sur ses deux pieds, toujours sur le lit, se retrouvant ainsi à son niveau de regard. Quand je penses que Maître Karine me disait que ça ne ferait que du bien, d'extérioriser se que j'avais vécu, mes sentiments, le bien comme le mal! Tu parles! Tout se que ça fait, maintenant, c'est que je me sens trahie! Humilier! Humilier comme je ne m'étais jamais senti auparavant!

-Tu te sens humilier? demanda C-18, étant à nouveau sérieuse, capable de gérer son stress.

-OUI! répliqua sévèrement et de manière atrocement colérique Krilin, les yeux bouillonnant de rage.

-Ben alors, il n'y a qu'une solution : humilie moi! s'exclama-t-elle, en écartant les bras.

Ainsi, en étoile, bien droite, attendant une punition, qu'elle quelle soit, Krilin se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction. Bien que c'était courageux, et que de sens, ce genre de punition pourrait équivaler celle de l'intrusion dans son esprit les plus intimes, par l'utilisation d'un petit journal, le fit reculer. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer faire du mal à C-18. Alors… L'humilier?

Il se passa une longue et interminable minute de silence. C-18 savait qu'il avait écrit qu'il ne la laisserait pas le manipuler, ou lui faire de mal, dans son journal. S'il voulait faire ce qu'il avait écrit, alors, il devait le faire! Il devait se venger, la blesser! Mais pourquoi tardait-il? Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, là, immobile, attendant avec honte, démunie, comme une petite fille attendant les coups de ceinture après une faute. Mais Krilin ne fit rien. Il leva le bras vers la porte, vers l'extérieur, et s'exclama :

-DEHORS!

-… Quoi? fit simplement C-18, ne s'attendant, mais surtout, se rendant compte que sa punition serait plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait.

-Je ne veux plus te revoir! lui cria-t-il, en fermant les yeux, tremblant d'émotion, mais semblant sincère dans sa colère.

Elle percevait sa peine, mais elle ne voulait surtout plus le faire souffrir. Son départ était certainement ce qui valait de mieux pour tout deux.

Et donc… le soir de Noël… elle partit.

(NON! On ne peut pas faire finir ça comme ça! C'est impossible! Ils sont ensemble, dans la série de Boo! … Hé hé hé! Alors, vous vous demandez bien comment je vais la ramibocher? Allez, lisez la suite, mes amis! C'est presque fini! Et ça va vient bien finir!)


	7. Une fin heureuse

_Chapitre 7 : Une fin heureuse…?_

C-18 partie rejoindre son frère et lui expliqua son Noël plutôt gacher. Elle sentit même des larmes montés, en pensant qu'elle ne revinrait plus jamais cet homme si bon et honnête, qu'elle avait trahit de manière épouvantable!

-Oh non! C'est trop! Personne n'a le droit de te faire pleurer, sauf moi! s'exclama C-17, relevant ses manches de chandail, et s'en allant pour frapper cet andouille de nain.

-N… Non! Je… Je ne pleure pas, voyons! Je suis parfaitement capable de subir tout ça aussi stoïquement possible que le reste! Pour qui tu me prends? s'exclama C-18, l'émotion gagnant dans sa voix, mais son corps se refusant d'éprouver sa peine, la forçant à passer un doigt rapide sous yeux d'oiseau prédateur.

-… Je vais quand même lui rendre une visite! répliqua C-17, quittant le chalet le jour du Boxing Day.

Il revint deux heures plus tard, avec de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Il est malade! expliqua-t-il, semblant peiner.

-QUOI? fit C-18, démontrant un intérêt des plus vifs soudainement à Krilin.

-Oui, c'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait mourant! Ça nous aurait arranger! commenta le cyborg.

-Quel est son état? demanda brutalement sa sœur, ordonnant une réponse sur le champ.

-Son état semblait sérieux. Non pas que la grippe de Yamcha est mauvaise, mais le fait qu'il a barré sa porte, que personne ne peut entrer pour lui apporter à manger, et que quand on colle son oreille contre la porte de sa chambre, il murmure le nom d'une femme…

-Le nom de son ex, je paris! s'exclama C-18, croyant qu'il était toujours amouraché de cette codinde.

-Ton nom! expliqua C-17, soudain parlant de manière bien grave. Et on m'a prier de te demander de venir. Ils croient là-bas que ton départ lui cause du soucie, et même que ça pourrait l'aider à se battre pour guérir… si tu venais. Bien sûr, ils ont cru que nous agirions par pour chariter Chrétienne, mais moi, je pense déjà à moyenner ta visite avec une belle somme d'argent! … C-18?

Mais sa sœur était déjà partie, volant telle Super-woman, mais ne moins sexy, vers le malade de son cœur, mais qu'elle n'avouerait à quiconque.

Arrivant chez Tortue Génial, elle trouva tout le monde en pleure et Yamcha, qui bien soudainement, était guérit.

Elle monta sans leur accord dans l'escalier, quatre à quatre, et ouvrit la porte par la manière la plus simple qui soit : en la fracassant d'un coup de pied. Elle vint à côté de Krilin, le surplombant de toute sa taille, l'air belliqueuse. Effectivement, il prononçait son nom en se tournant et se retournant, fiévreux.

-ÉCOUTE BIEN, MICROBE! Si tu ne tues pas ceux qui sont dans ton corps, C'EST MOI QUI TE TUERAS! C'est clair? fit-elle, en le pointant du doigt.

-C-… 18? Tu es… là? réussit-il à articuler.

Mais il n'eut pas la chance de lui reparler, car déjà Tortue Génial, Yamcha, Oolong, Plume s'affaisait autour du malade comme de vrais infirmier, lui faisant boire du bouillon par une paille, prenant sa température, lui faisant des cataplasmes de moustardes et mettant des glaçons dans son lit.

« Finalement… il risque de peut-être mourir avant son rhume! » se dit C-18, ayant quelques sueurs de compatissement pour le petit homme.

Elle alla lui rendre visite trois jours plus tard. Donc, le 28 décembre. Elle s'assoya sur une chaise. Elle le trouva en plus grande forme,Krilin n'ayant plus de fièvre. Mais étant encore contagieux, elle se tint bien loin de lui, et de son lit.

-… C-18… je m'excuse de t'avoir chassé de la sorte! s'exclama soudain Krilin, ayant l'air désolé.

-… Tu ne disais pas la même chose quand tu étais fou de rage! Mais… c'était compréhensible. Je n'aurais pas du rentrer ainsi dans ton intimité, répliqua doucement C-18, les jambes croisés, la tête accôté sur ses mains et bras, derrière sa tête.

-Mais… pourquoi tu voulais lire mon journal? Ma vie… est beaucoup moins trépidante de Sangoku! expliqua-t-il, bien qu'avouant qu'il ne croyait pas que Sangoku aille écrit un journal, lui.

-Et ben… Ça peut paraître niaiseux…

Elle se mit à lui expliquer les changements qui s'était opérer en elle, en si peu de temps, la peur ressentie, qu'elle en aille parlé à son frère alors que lui, Krilin, transportait les malfrats loin de là. Et surtout… elle raconta, en tentant d'en rire, de la suggestion de C-17, sur le fait qu'elle serait en très de tomber amoureuse de lui, le nain.

Krilin ne parut pas réagir de cette déclaration. En souriant, il dit simplement :

-Cesse de faire comme si c'était ridicule! Sinon, tu n'aurais pas dit à Marron que tu voudrais être une humaine normale, pour…

-Elle a parler? La garce! Je vais…! commença C-18, se levant pour aller tuer l'incapable en qui elle avait fait ces aveux gênants.

-Attend! Marron n'a rien pu dire! Elle est à l'hopital. Tu lui as frapper un peu trop fort le crâne! T'en fait pas, on l'a fait changé de vêtement, tu pourras récupérer ton cadeau. Je voulais t'avouer… que pour ce qui était de ma colère, j'ai fait semblant de me fâcher… parce qu'au fond… on est quitte!

-De quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu dis là? T'as fait semblant? On est quitte? Chercherais-tu à dire… Tout nous as espionner! Tu as donc entendu… tout ce que j'ai dit? Tu as vu aussi Marron se changé? s'insurgea la cyborg, n'ayant jamais cru que Krilin soit capable de…

-Je vous ai seulement écouter! Et j'ai fait ça quand j'ai compris, en allant chercher le pyjama, que tu l'avais lu, crut-il bon d'expliquer.

-Mais… pourquoi? demanda C-18, interdite, ne sachant plus s'il se moquait d'elle, ou qu'il allait lui dire encore quelque chose d'hyper gentil pour expliquer ces gestes.

-Je… Je voulais aussi savoir… ce que tu ressentais pour moi…, fit-il, une larme à l'œil, les mains jointes, jetant un regard gêné à C-18, emplie d'un bonheur tout neuf.

Elle-même rougit, baissa la tête, avant de s'exclamer :

-Mais ne croit pas que parce que j'ai dit ça que je suis amoureuse de toi! Et… si j'avais le pouvoir… de réaliser ton rêve… je ne le ferais que si ça devenait important pour moi! Et jamais… si on accomplissait ton rêve, je ne pourrais supporter être un objet, un bibelot, ou une gardienne d'enfant!

-Je… Je ne te demanderais jamais autant, si on… réalisait notre rêve… si c'était le tien aussi! fit Krilin, tout gêner, mais voulant clarifier les « et si ». Je t'aimes, tant que tu restes comme tu es! Si on vivait ensemble, tu aurais encore tout tes droits, toute ta liberté! Je ne demanderais qu'un… qu'un peu d'amour, et de ne pas être esclavager!

-À propos d'amour...! Je suis contre les démonstrations affectifs montrer en public! Je suis peut-être une femme, mais j'ai mon orgueil de cyborg! Je ne voudrais pas qu'on voit que… je becottes quelque, même s'il serait mon grand amour!

-… Ah bon? fit Krilin, un peu déçu, avant de s'écrier : Bon non! Enfin… oui! C'est très compréhensible! Et qui plus est, c'est gênant pour les autres, de voir un couple qui s'aime ne pas cesser de se becotter pis se caresser! À part dans des situations spéciales… je ne vois pas pourquoi un couple se mettrait à se faire des démonstrations affectives! Oh, et pour l'enfant… si un jour… on avait… par hasard… un enfant, qu'il soit un gars ou une fille… Je serais près à m'en charger… 80 % du temps! Je le laisserais en charge à de mes amis si vraiment…!

-Tu ne laisserais tout de même pas ton maître d'art martiaux élever notre enfant?

-Mais non! Même s'il n'est pas si pervers que ça, je ne laisserais pas notre bébé tout seul avec lui!

-Bon, ça me rassure! Oh, et pour ce qui est du mariage… Un mariage civile!

-Civile? Mais pourquoi pas grand…?

-Je ne crois pas au mariage! Mais ça me permettra de me protéger… si jamais un jour, tu venais de te tanner de moi, ou le contraire!

-Mais… Jamais je ne me tannerais de toi, C-18! Tu es toujours là, dans mon cœur! Tu es omniprésente, et j'ai bien faillit sacrifier le sort de l'univers, pour toi! expliqua-t-il, ses mains jointes sur son cœur, en parlant de l'événement Cell.

-Oui… Oui, je sais… Mais rappelle-toi que moi… je ne suis pas sur que je t'aime! Je t'aime bien, y a pas de doute, mais de là… Ah… Ahhh! s'écria soudainement C-18, en s'éloignant de Krilin, regardant vers le plancher.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…? fit le nain, se pensant de son lit pour voir… Mais c'est du sang! Tu saignes…?

-Non… J'ai mes… menstruations! se rendit-elle compte, à la fois heureuse, et demise.

L'une raison pour ne pas vivre avec Krilin, ne pas réaliser son rêve, et donc, ne pas sacrifier un gros bout de sa vie… venait de voler en éclat.

Bien sûr, elle refusa, malgré l'éclat dans les yeux de son chauve chéri… qu'il aille toute suite… des rapports plus profonds.

-On pourra… dormir dans la même chambre… mais ayant encore des relations platoniques!, … quand tu auras guéri complètement de ton rhume!

Son rhume dura encore deux semaines. Enfin, rendu au jour de son rétablissement, C-18 fut inviter à vivre pour toujours chez Tortue Géniale. Elle accepta, à plusieurs conditions, comme à recevoir une pension en argent. Tortue Géniale fut tenté de refuser, mais en sachant que c'était le grand amour de Krilin, qu'il lui en voudrait d'ainsi briser ses chances de bonheurs, et qu'il pourrait peut-être essayer de la tripoter plus tard, il accepta.

Krilin fut gêner, se demandant si tout irait aussi bien qu'à son séjour de Noël. Mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire. C-18 était tombé amoureuse de son lit avant de lui avouer ses sentiments. Et donc, dès qu'elle fut couché, elle tomba dans un profond sommeil, ce qui laissa Krilin dans un désarroi immense : Où allait-il dormir?

La seule blonde qu'il connaissait, à part elle, c'était C-18, et il avait entendu dire par Sangoku et Tortue Géniale que c'était une dingue, et de ne jamais s'approcher d'une blonde. Et donc, suivant ce judicieux, oh mais cruel conseille!, il prépara son Slipping Bag pour dormir à terre, au pied du lit. Soudain, il sentit une main douce se poser sur son épaule. Il perdit toutes ses couleurs quand il tourna son crâne et vit que c'était la main de l'ancienne endormie, les cheveux en bataille, le visage stoïque, mais un surgissant sur son visage de crème velouté.

-… Tu viens, où non? fit-elle.

Et sans le laisser répondre, elle le saisi dans ses bras, et se coucha, comme un enfant serrant une peluche. Krilin, sentant son souffle réchauffé l'arrière de sa tête, prit un long moment pour ne plus trembler d'émotion, et se rendit compte que pour l'instant, il n'était pas en très de mourir. Que c'était même… plutôt confortable, même si c'était surtout très étrange et tout nouveau pour lui. Enfin, il ferma les yeux, et dans sa subconscience, il interpréta une véritable bénédiction au tout puissant d'ainsi lui permettre de connaître une femme, et de lui permettre d'approfondir les liens, avant de mourir. Combien de fois il avait cru qu'il allait mourir sans en avoir rencontrer une seule? Et maintenant, il vivait avec son grand amour! Il semblait belle et bien qu'il aille reçu le plus beau cadeau de l'univers.

Et durant la belle époque où Dende et Mister Popo tricotait des choses que Piccolo refusait totalement de porter, C-18 et Krilin apprirent à mieux se connaître, s'apprécier, jusqu'à ce… jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le point de la non séparation.

Car trois mois plus tard, dans un beau matin de printemps, où la vie naissait partout… un nain était étendu sur une androïde, heureux et fier d'avoir pour femme cette être forte et transcendante. Alors qu'il nichait son visage sur le ventre de sa bien-aimée, C-18 remonta sa main dans son dos, se sentant assez en confiance pour lui faire une grande nouvelle.

-Krilin… J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

-Si c'est me quitter, oublie ça, je suis lier à toi plus que jamais…, dit-il tout doucement, serrant son tronc plus étroitement autour de lui.

-Je suis enceinte.

Krilin sembla se calmer, et même endormit. Sa voix fut douce et prononcé dans un bâillement.

-C'est… une blague?

-… Si c'est comme ça, je ferais tout aussi bien de prendre la pilule! J'aurais pas à souffrir d'un accouchement si tu ne veux même pas de…! s'emporta-t-elle, le revenant sur son front.

-Hé! Hé hé hé! Du calme! Pas la peine de dire de tes horreurs! s'exclama Krilin, se rendant bien compte que ce n'était pas une farce, en s'assoyant de son bord du lit, mettant son visage face à celui de son aimée. Tu… Tu vas avoir un bébé, c'est vrai?

-Je ne parlerais pas de « pilule » si le docteur ne m'avait pas assurer que j'étais…! commença C-18, se faisant couper par le regard clair, éclatant, fulgurant du chauve, éclairant toute chose autour de lui comme un néon, aveuglant en même temps la future mère.

-Je… Je vais être papa? On va un bébé? Alors… Tantôt, j'étais coucher…, commença-t-il, touchant de sa mains tremblante le ventre de C-18, … sur notre enfant, à nous? Celui que notre amour à créer?

-Tu en poses bien, des questions! répliqua simplement C-18, toujours couché sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa tête, semblant beaucoup moins touché de la bonne nouvelle que son compagnon, qui était aux anges, caressant son ventre ne imaginant le nourrisson qui s'y formait. … Et tu vas arrêter de me tripoter? C'est pas le bébé que tu touches, là, mais moi!

-Et donc… tu ne veux pas que je te fasses ça? demanda-t-il, en l'embrassant par le suite de manière passionnée, C-18 répondant bientôt de manière toute autant éprise.

Quand sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller, et déclara :

-Pour ça, ça va. Mais je ne veux plus de culte sur mon ventre, c'est clair! ... surtout qu'il va devenir énorme! Et maintenant, laisse-moi dormir! Une femme enceinte à besoin de plus d'heures que les gens normales!

-D'accord, mais mets ton pyjama! suggéra Krilin, s'habillant en vitesse et sortant comme un coup de vent.

Craignant ce qu'il allait faire (C-18 : Il va pas quand même aller crier sur tout les toits qu'il va être un petit papa?), elle fit se qu'il lui avait demander, et se recoucha aussitôt. Dès qu'elle eut redéposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, son corps dans les draps, la porte de leur chambre sauta de ses gonds. Tous les occupants de la maison rentrèrent en trombe, heureux, étonnés, ahuris, pleurant de bonheur pour Krilin, remerciant, félicitant et questionnant C-18. Elle émit un grognement qui mit en évidence son envie d'être seul, laissant seulement Krilin, rester. Ce dernier ferma la porte, d'un air désolé quoi que amusé de la situation. Il dut calmer alors sa femme, légèrement fâcher qu'il aille ameuter une meute de loup assoiffé à son antre.

Et quelque mois plus tard, peu après la naissance de Sangoten.

-C'est une fille! s'exclama le médecin, avant de se faire mettre K.O. par la mère.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au père, afin de voir s'il était déçu du sexe de l'enfant. Il semblait bien, par le visage gratifié d'un sourire digne du soleil, qu'il était au-delà du paradis, et que personne n'aurait pu créer quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux qu'elle, sa femme, sa chérie, sa vénus au pouvoir destructeur de mars. Elle sourit, confiant alors sur sa tête chauve des tas de couche.

-Si tu l'aimes tant, le bébé, tu feras cette tâche!

Mais Krilin semblait s'en ficher, donnant le nom de ce petit amour ayant un visage éclatant, aussi souriant et simple d'esprit que lui.

-Marron!

Et ce bébé deviendra une magnifique jeune fille, qui fera honneur à ses parents et aura une vie bien heureuse!

Mais avant cela, elle devra passer à travers les étapes de la vie, comme ses parents, qui devront découvrir ensemble le sens du terme « famille ».

Vous avez aimer? Vous voulez la suite? Lisez « Un petit Papa, la suite de l'histoire de Marron, Krilin et C-18, qui vivront une toute nouvelle aventure en passant dans le capte de la « maternelle » et de « recherche d'emploi »! Ne manquez pas les luttes incessantes, remplies d'action, de rebondissements, selon le style « en temps de paix… qu'est-ce que des gens « normales » fichent? ».

Fin!


End file.
